Como el primer día
by paraisodeluces
Summary: Hay veces que la vuelta a casa no es dulce como un caramelo. Para conseguir algo que esperas que siempre este ahí habrá que hacer grandes esfuerzos y sacrificos, todo por conquistar, como si fuese la primera vez, a la persona que más quieres. 12 CHAPTER UP.
1. Camino de vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 1. Camino de vuelta a casa**

Tras finalizar la Liga Pokemon de Teselia, era hora de volver al fin a Pueblo Paleta después de mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

-Bueno Ash, ahora que ya ha terminado la Liga de Teselia, ¿qué vas a hacer?.-Preguntó Iris.

-Pues creo que me tomaré un par de meses de descanso y volveré a casa. ¿Verdad Pikachu?.- Dijo Ash

-¡PIKACHA!.-Gritó Pikachu emocionado de pensar que podría relajarse durante un tiempo.

-¿En serio Ash? ¿Tú descansando?.-Le preguntó Iris extrañada.

-Sí, descansaré, aprovecharé para ver a mis amigos, no sé, ¡cosas que se hacen en unas vacaciones!

-Se me hará raro no tener a nadie a quien regañar…-Dijo Iris en tono apenado.

-Bueno Iris no te preocupes, podemos ir a visitarle de vez en cuando, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Millo.

-Tienes razón, así yo tendré tiempo para poder descansar de ti.-Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el son una sonrisa que transmitía burla.

-Ya claro, descansar de mí si es que no me echas de menos ¿no?.-Dijo Ash mirándola con la misma cara.

-No te lo tengas tan creído.

-¡Queréis dejar de discutir!.-Les interrumpió Millo.-Este es el último día que vamos a estar los tres juntos y en vez de disfrutar, vosotros dos os ponéis a discutir. Menuda despedida…-Dijo Millo apenado.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que aprovechemos de lo que queda de día porque mañana volveré a Pueblo Paleta.-Dijo Ash para finalizar la discusión.

Al día siguiente, poco después de que saliese el sol, cada uno cogió sus cosas y sus caminos se separaron para volver a sus casas.

-Bueno Pikachu, ¡es hora de volver a casa!.-Exclamó Ash emocionado.

-¡Pika!.-Exclamó Pikachu igual de emocionado.

Ash y Pikachu comenzaron juntos su largo camino de vuelta a casa, cogieron un barco que les llevaría hasta la región de Kanto y solo tendría que llegar a casa. El barco tardó un par de días en llegar, llegó algo retrasado ya que algunas nubes habían decorado el cielo de un gris algo tenebroso que no inspiraba buena señal.

Cuando el barco atracó en Ciudad Carmín ya era muy tarde, por lo que Ash y Pikachu decidieron pasar la noche en el Centro Pokemon.

-Es demasiado tarde, será mejor que descansemos en el Centro Pokemon y mañana sigamos, ya no falta mucho para llegar a casa.-Dijo Ash.

-Pika pi.-Dijo Pikachu cansado del viaje en barco.

Cuando llegaron al Centro Pokemon la enfermera Joey les trajo unas mantar y una almohada para que pasaran la noche allí, pero no sin advertirles sobre el peligro que acechaba la región durante esos días.

-Ash, no se si deberías salir mañana de viaje.-Dijo la enfermera Joy.-En todos lados están avisados de que una fuerte tormenta atravesará la región y no sabemos que daños puede causar, podría pasarte algo.

-No se preocupe enfermera Joy.-Dijo Ash.-Estaré bien

-Pero no deberías…

-No tiene de que preocuparse de verdad.-Interrumpió Ash a la enfermera Joy.

Joy se retiró, dejando allí solos a Ash y a Pikachu, mientras ella seguía sin sentirse tranquila ante la insistencia del chico por irse de allí bajo la tormenta que estaba a punto de comenzar.

A la mañana siguiente Ash se despertó temprano para llegar rápidamente a Ciudad Celeste y poder ver a Misty, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían, y en cierto modo la echaba de menos.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo.-Dijo Ash mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la mochila.-¡Vamos Pikachu!

-¡Pika!.-Dijo Pikachu saltanto sobre el hombro de Ash.

-Vaya parece que va a haber tormenta.-Dijo Ash mirando hacia el cielo.-Será mejor que nos demos prisa si no nos pillará la tormenta.

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu asustado ante los primeros sonidos de la tormenta.

Ash y Pikachu emprendieron el paso lo más rápido que pudieron para evitar que la lluvia les alcanzase, pero cada vez el cielo se tornaba más y más negro, los primeros relámpagos empezaron a manifestarse haciendo que Ash estuviese cada vez más inquieto.

-No sé que hacer Pikachu.-Dijo Ash cabizbajo cogiendo a Pikachu entre sus brazos.-Creo que algo no va a salir bien hoy.

Acto seguido Ash echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar en el que refugiarse y estar a salvo de la tormenta que estaba a punto de estallar.


	2. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 2. Sorpresas **

Al fin se había desatado la gran tormenta en toda la región, se habían tomado extremas precauciones y obligado a los viajantes a estar bajo techo hasta que la tormenta hubiese cesado completamente. Pero siempre hay excepciones y alguien que no está bajo las precauciones ante la situación, y Ash caminaba débilmente bajo la lluvia con Pikachu entre sus brazos.

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, llevaba ya unas cuantas horas caminando sin cesar, desde que partió de Ciudad Carmín, para poder llegar al fin a su ansiado Pueblo Paleta y poder descansar, pero no sin antes hacer una parada en Ciudad Celeste.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Ash y Pikachu se habían adentrado en un denso bosque, por lo que Ash no lograba encontrar la salida.

-Tranquilo Pikachu.-Dijo Ash débilmente- Pronto llegaremos a alguna Ciudad y esperaremos a que pare esta dichosa tormenta.

-Pika pi.-Respondió Pikachu

Después de pocos minutos a Pikachu le pareció divisar alguna ciudad.

-¡Pika Pikachu!.-Dijo mientras saltaba de los brazos de Ash.

-¡Espera Pikachu!.-Le gritó Ash mientras corría tras él.

Justo en ese instante un rayo alcanzó un árbol, de aquel inmerso bosque, haciendo que este se cayese.

-¡PIKACHU NO!.-Le gritó Ash desesperadamente a Pikachu.

...

Los truenos y relámpagos eran cada vez más continuos e insistentes, y la lluvia azotaba ferozmente las ventanas del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Allí estaba Misty tras una enorme ventana.

Días antes había estado hablando con Ash por teléfono y sabía que se encontraba de vuelta a casa, eso le hacía estar muy preocupada.

-Por favor Ash vuelve pronto.- Dijo mientras una lágrima rozaba su mejilla.-Espero que estes bien…-Finalizó emitiendo un largo e intenso suspiro.

Repentinamente empezaron a golpear la puerta del gimnasio y Misty fue a abrir curiosamente.

-Misty tenemos un grave problema.-Dijo la agente Mara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-Preguntó Misty asustada.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, súbete a la moto y te explico por el camino.

-¡Vamos Azurill!

-¡Azu!.-Dijo Azurill lanzándose a los brazos de Misty.

Misty se subió preocupada a la moto, la duda la estaba comiendo por dentro, pero intentaba contener lo nerviosa que estaba.

...

-Pi…Pikachu…-Dijo Ash con una voz casi inaudible.- Ve a alguna ciudad… y busca ayuda…

-¿Pika? ¿Pika pi?.-Dijo Pikachu preocupado por no poder dejar allí solo a su entrenador.

Un enorme árbol había caído sobre Ash, dejándolo atrapado sin poder moverse y sufriendo el dolor más infernal que jamás había sentido. Intentaba arrastrarse para poder salir de aquel árbol que le mantenía atrapado, pero el dolor que sentía era tan inmenso que apenas había podido desplazarse unos centímetros.

-¿Pika? ¿Pika pi pikachu?.- Preguntó Pikachu.

-Pikachu…No te preocupes.-Dijo con una voz que cada vez sonaba más débil.-De un momento a otro alguien vendrá y me sacará de aquí y…-No logró terminar la frase ya que se desmayó ante el agotamiento y a causa del dolor que sentía.

-¡PIKACHU! ¡PIKA PI!.-Dijo Pikachu mientras corría hacia Ash rápidamente para ver que le pasaba.

-¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado?.-Preguntó Misty al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Un rayo alcanzó un árbol que hay a la salida de Ciudad Celeste, y parece ser que hay alguien herido en la zona.-Le explicó la agente Mara.

-Pero…¿Y que tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

-Pues que si a causa del rayo se ha provocado un incendio necesitaremos tus pokémon de agua para poder apagar el incendio o al menos evitar que se propague por la ciudad.

-Es cierto…No había pensado en eso.-Dijo Misty aturdida.

-¿Te pasa algo? Parece que estas preocupada por a…

-Nada, no no me pasa nada, no te preocupes.-Respondió Misty sin dejar que la agente Mara terminase la frase.

-¡Mira!¡Ahí esta el árbol!.-Dijo la agente Mara mientras frenaba la moto bruscamente.

Misty bajó corriendo de aquella moto sin que le diese tiempo a pensar en que podría encontrarse bajo aquel árbol, cuando de repente vio a un Pikachu que le era mucho más que familiar que derramaba lágrimas sin cesar.

-Pi…¡PIKACHU!.-Gritó Misty.

-¡PIKA PI!.-Grtió Pikachu mientras se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de la chica.-Pika pi ¡pikachu!¡PIKA PI PIKACHU!

-¡Azurill!

Misty pareció entender lo que Pikachu le había dicho. Cuidadosamente despegue la mirada del pequeño raton amarillo y pudo ver a Ash atrapado bajo el enorme árbol.

-¡Ash no!.-Gritó Misty desesperada yendo hacia él y tras ella apareció la agente Mara.- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú el que estuviese aquí?.-Dijo apartando algunos mechones que caían sobre la cara de Ash.

-¡Tenemos que levantar el tronco antes de que pase más tiempo! ¡Venga vamos!

-¿Eh? Sí si, ¡vamos!.-Dijo Misty sin pensárselo dos veces.-¡Adelante Staryu, Starmie!¡Intentad apartar el árbol con pistola agua!

-¡NO!.-Le gritó la agente Mara.- Si usas pistola agua moveras el árbol arrastrándolo sobre el chico, debemos levantarlo nosotras y sacarlo de ahí.

-¡Pues vamos no creo que aguante mucho mas ahí debajo!

Misty y la agente Mara, junto al resto de pokemon empezaron a sujetar el tronco poco a poco hasta que consiguieron levantarlo lo suficiente para sacar a Ash.

-¡Ya está! ¡Venga sácalo de ahí debajo!

-¡Sí!.-Dijo Misty mientras cogía a Ash como podía para sacarlo de allí.-Ya estas a salvo.

-Tenemos que llevarle a un hospital ya.-Sugirió la agente Mara.

-¿Eh?

-Que tenemos que llevarle a un hospital para que le hagan un chequeo y asegurarnos de que este bien.

-Entonces, será mejor que llamemos a alguna ambulancia.-Sugirió Misty.

-Esta avisada desde antes de que viniésemos, supongo que estarán a punto de llegar.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos la ambulancia llegó, colocaron delicadamente a Ash sobre una camilla y los trasladaron rápidamente al hospital. Como Misty no era ningún familiar no la dejaron acompañarle en la ambulancia, pero la agente Mara se encargó de llevarla.

Misty estuvo más de dos horas en la sala de espera, junto con Pikachu, para la llegada de alguna noticia, pero solo veía médicos pasando a través de la sala pero ninguno se detenía frente a ella para darle una buena noticia.

-Pika pi…-Dijo Pikachu tristemente.

-Tranquilo Pikachu, de un momento a otro alguien vendrá y nos dirá que está bien.-Dijo Misty.-No te preocupes ¿vale?.-Finalizó mostrando una sonrisa antes esos momentos que se hacían tan interminables.

Al fin, después de aquella larga espera, un enfermero que atravesó toda la sala hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba, se puso frente a ella para empezar a darle las noticias que tanto había esperado.

-Hola, estas aquí por el paciente…-Dijo mientras rebuscaba entre papeles.-¿Ash Ketchum no?

-Sí.-Respondió firmemente.

-Pues, a ver, te explico. El paciente esta bien, no presenta ninguna anomalía, todos los resultados están bien, solo tiene algunas heridas que no son muy graves, y la mayoría de ellas son superficiales. El desmayo, que poseía cuando lo encontrasteis, se debe simplemente a causa del cansancio y la desesperación, pero ya esta bien y descansando en la habitación así que en un par de días, si vemos que todo va bien, le daremos el alta.-Concluyó el enfermero

-¿Entonces puedo ir a visitarle?.-Preguntó Misty con ansia.

-¡Pika pi!.-Exclamó Pikachu contentó.

-Sí, está en la 2ª planta en la habitación 215.

-Vale, muchas gracias.-Dijo Misty sonriente.

Antes de subir a la habitación, Misty llamó a la madre de Ash para informarle de todo lo que había ocurrido. A pesar de que le dijo que no se preocupase, Delia no pudo evitarlo y tan pronto como pudo se dirigió a Ciudad Celeste.

Tras la llamada Misty se dirigió al ascensor para poder ir a la habitación de Ash. Después de andar perdida durando un rato, al fin encontró la habitación y se dispuso a abrir la puerta con algo nerviosa al igual que lo estaba Pikachu, y entró a la habitación viendo el rostro pálido de Ash, pero a la vez tranquilo, lo que hacía que Misty se sintiese alividada de saber que estaba bien.


	3. Último día en el hospital

**Capítulo 3. Último día en el hospital**

-Mis…ty…Misty…

La chica pelirroja comenzó a abrir los ojos antes los pequeños rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana y por aquella débil voz que pronunciaba su nombre. Pikachu estaba durmiendo sobre las piernas de la chica con una cara sonriente que transmitía una gran tranquilidad. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, Misty abrió sus ojos completamente y vio que Ash estaba despierto, y era éste quien la llamaba.

-¡Ash! ¡Estas despierto!.-Dijo Misty abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarle al igual que Pikachu.

-¡PIKA!

-¡AH! ¡POR FAVOR PARA ME HACES DAÑO!.-Gritó Ash furioso.

-Lo…Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No recordaba que…

-Vale, vale, me he enterado no hace falta que lo repitas cientos de veces.

-Bueno al menos ver que sigues igual de borde es buena señal para saber que estas bien.-Dijo Misty poniéndose de espaldas a Ash intentando parecer enfadada.

-¡Anda no te enfades!.-Le dijo Ash.-Ahora ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Dime

-Pues explícame como he llegado aquí.

-¿No recuerdas nada?.-Dijo Misty sorprendida.

-Si me acordase no te preguntaría ¿no?

-Vale, perdone señorito.-Dijo Misty en tono burla.-Pues a ver, por lo que yo sé, un rayo alcanzó un árbol y esta cayó sobre ti, y cuando te encontramos estabas desmayado y te trasladaron al hospital para hacerte algunas pruebas para ver que estabas bien.

-¡Es cierto!.-Dijo Ash pareciendo que había recordado algo.-Ese árbol iba a caer sobre Pikachu y yo me tiré para evitar que cayese encima suya.

-Pika.-Asintió Pikachu.

-Azu.-Dijo Azurill imitando a Pikachu.

-Los médicos dijeron que si en un par de días seguías bien te darían en alta.-Añadió Misty.

-Bueno podré volver a casa al fin.-Dijo Ash exhalando un suspiro.

-Ni hablar.-Dijo Misty cortante.-Hasta que no estés bien o tu madre venga a buscarte tu no te mueves de Ciudad Celeste, ¿me oyes?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.-Volvió a interrumpirle.-Harás lo que yo te diga, ¿está claro?

-Sí, señorita.-Dijo Ash asustado.

-Pi….-Dijo Pikachu con cara de miedo.

-Azu…-Dijo Azurill asustado también.

-¡Ashi!

-¡Mamá!.-Gritó Ash sorprendido.

-¿Cómo estas cariño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas…

-¡Mamá! Para, tranquila. Estoy bien, me molestan alguno de los golpes y no necesito nada. ¿Contenta?

-Mucho. Sobretodo de verte Ashi.

-No me llames así por favor.-Dijo Ash bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Bueno Ash, ahora que tu madre está aquí, yo voy al gimnasio a ver como están las cosas por allí. Intentaré volver esta tarde.

-Vale.-Dijo Ash.-Hasta luego Misty.

-Hasta luego "Ashi".-Dijo Misty con rintintín, mientras que la cara de Ash se tornaba sonrojada.

...

Rápidamente, Misty llegó al gimnasio y vio que todo estaba en orden, lo único que algunos Pokemon habían estado sin comer y estaba algo hambrientos desde el día anterior. Fue a coger algo de comida cuando de repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo.

-¡Madre mía que susto me has dado!.-Gritó Misty.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte

-No te preocupes, es que estaba algo distraída.

-¿Has pasado la noche en el hospital, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Misty, ¿te piensas que soy idiota? Todo el mundo sabe lo del accidente y está claro que si ese tío viene a la ciudad tú vas a ir detrás de él dejándome a mí en segundo plano.

-Dave, te equivocas.

-¿En que me equivoco?

-Ash es solo un amigo, nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y si está mal y necesita mi ayuda se la daré, pero solo como amiga, si estoy contigo no voy a irme con él porque solo es un AMIGO.-Dijo Misty recalcando la palabra "amigo".

-Está bien, lo siento cariño.-Respondió Dave.

-Voy a darle de comer a los Pokémon del acuario, ahora vuelvo.-Dijo Misty sonriente.

-Vale, déjame que te ayude.- Dijo el chico haciendo que la sonrisa de Misty fuese aún más amplía.

Dave era el novio de Misty. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, con un pelo algo largo rubio. Se conocieron cuando él fue a enfrentarse a ella como Líder del Gimnasio, y una vez que participó en la Liga Pokémon, fue a declararle su amor a Misty y empezaron a salir hacía unos cuatro meses.

Misty estaba muy enamorada de él, desde que vio sus ojos no pudo olvidarse de la primera vez que los vio, y desde que estaban juntos se sentía como si estuviese en una nube, y todo el tiempo tenía una estúpida sonrisa de enamorada.

...

-Bueno, y a parte de tu último incidente del árbol. ¿Cómo te ha ido el resto del viaje?.-Le preguntó Delia a su hijo mientras acariciaba suavemente a Pikachu.

-Bien, el resto del viaje ha sido tranquilo. Algo de mareo cuando vinimos hasta Kanto en barco, pero bien.

-Me alegro de que lo que te ha pasado no haya sido grave sino, no sé que haría sin ti.-Dijo Delia mientras su sonrisa se tornaba entristecida y cabizbaja.

-Mamá.-Dijo llamando la atención de su madre para que esta la mirara.-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sabes que siempre volveré y que saldré adelante con todo lo que me pase.

-Mi niño.-Mencionó, levantándose rápidamente para abrazar a su hijo.

Justo en ese instante entró el doctor en la habitación para ponerles al tanto de la situación de Ash.

-Buenas.-Saludó el doctor.

-Buenas tardes doctor.-Dijeron Ash y su madre al unísono.

-Bien, vengo a informarles de que Ash está bien, no hemos detectado ninguna anomalía, así que mañana por la mañana ya podrá volver a casa.

-¿Si?.-Dijo Delia exhalando un suspiro.-Menos mal. Muchas gracias doctor.

Acto seguido, el doctor simuló una sonrisa y salió con ella de la habitación, dejando a Ash y a su madre allí solos en la habitación.

-Mañana podrás volver a casa.

-Eso parece.-Dijo Ash con un tono de voz algo entristecido.

-¿Te ocurre algo?.-Preguntó Delia extrañada.

-No no, nada, me duele un poco la cabeza solo eso.

...

-Creo que voy a acercarme un momento al hospital.-Dijo Misty mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

-¿Otra vez?.-Preguntó enfadado Dave.

-Solo será un momento, seguramente mañana le den el alta y volverá a su casa, deja de volverte loco por favor.

-Sí, sí, lo siento. Es que se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que puedo perderte y no sé que hacer.

-No me vas a perder. Yo te quiero a ti.-Dijo Misty mientras se levantaba para rozar los labios de Dave.

-Por cierto, ¿Ash sabe que estas conmigo?.-Preguntó curioso.

-No, aún no se lo he dicho, no he tenido la ocasión de hablar de ello.

-O eso o es que te avergüenzas de mí.

-¿Quieres dejar de inventarte cosas? No entiendo como llegas a pensar cosas semejantes, así solo demuestras que no confías en mí y me duele.

-Lo siento, yo no…

-No pasa nada. Bueno me voy al hospital. Hasta luego cariño.-Se despidió depositando un beso en su mejilla.

...

Ash se quedó dormido, su madre le miraba con ternura y felicidad de pensar que al fin volvería a casa y estaba bien. En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante.-Dijo Delia muy bajito para no despertar a Ash.

-Hola.-Saludó Misty igual de bajito.-¿Se ha dormido?

-Sí, tenía dolor de cabeza y al poco se quedó dormido.

-Que tranquilo se le ve así.-Dijo Misty muy risueña.

-Sí, es un cielo cuando esta así.

-Sí.-Dijo Misty mirándole con ternura.

-¿Eh?.-Preguntó Delia extrañada.

-Eh…Esto que si quieres baja a la cafetería a tomar algo y así te tomas un respiro. Yo me quedo con él, no te preocupes.

-¿No te importa?

-No, no, de verdad baja y tomate algo y descansa un rato.

-Vale, bajo a tomarme un café y ahora subo.-Dijo Delia por última vez antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la cafetería.

-¿Misty?.-Mencionó Ash entreabriendo sus ojos.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Y mi madre?

-Ha bajado a la cafetería a tomarse algo, ahora sube.

-Ah vale, ¿y tu cuando has venido?

-Pues acabo de llegar, pero si sé que me vas a someter a este cuestionario me replanteo el venir.

-Admítelo, no puedes resistirte a verme.-Dijo Ash echándose a reír.

-No te lo tengas tan creído anda.

-No me lo tengo creído, es la verdad. Lo que te pasa es que no lo quieres admitir.-Dijo Ash mientras levantaba la cabeza orgulloso.-Bueno y ¿como te va? Cuéntame.

-Pues no sé, tampoco hay mucho que contar.

-Pues empieza por el principio, te complicas de una manera.

Con esa frase, en los labios de Misty se dibujo una leve sonrisa que Ash pudo apreciar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se veían, habían crecido, ya no discutían tanto como antes. Misty le contó su vida con todo detalle, cada combate que había tenido, y algunos leves cambios en su vida, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para confesarle que tenía novio. Sentía que algo la oprimía a hacerlo y se veía incapaz, así que mantuvo silencio y decidió mantenerlo en secreto. Al igual que Misty, Ash también le relató cada aventura que había vivido desde que no se veían, dejándola en varias ocasiones boquiabierta y sorprendida, y otras veces se reía de las cosas divertidas que le habían ocurrido. La madre de Ash regresó a la habitación pasada una hora desde que se fue, cuando volvió, Misty decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

-Os voy a dejar solo para que os despidáis.-Dijo la madre de Ash

-Bueno Ash, mañana vuelves a casa, así que creo que es hora de despedirse.-Dijo Misty abrazándole.-Cuídate mucho ¿vale?.-Concluyó separándose de él.

-Lo intentaré. Pero prométeme que vendrás a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-Siempre y cuando tu también vengas a visitarme a mí.

-Dalo por hecho.-Dijo Ash haciendo que en la comisura de los labios de la pelirroja se volviese a dibujar una sonrisa. Justo después Misty depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ash.

-Bueno Pikachu. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto ¿vale? Tú convence a Ash para venir a verme.-Dijo estirando el meñique para que Pikachu le diese la mano.

-Pika pi.-Dijo Pikachu sonriente estrechando el dedo de Misty.

-Azu, azu, ¡Azurill!

-¡Pika cha!

-Qué monos, parece que se llevan muy bien.-Mencionó Misty mientras veía Azurill y a Pikachu despedirse.

Al salir de la habitación la sonrisa que Misty había tenido segundos antes dentro de ella, había desaparecido. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviese a ver a Ash, ya que sentía la necesidad de mirarle a los ojos, de estar con él, pero no sabía como, además estaba con Dave, por lo que era algo impensable.


	4. Huyendo de los celos

**Capítulo 4. Huyendo de los celos**

Hacía ya una semana que Ash había vuelto a casa, apenas salía, únicamente había ido a visitar al Profesor Oak. Su madre le había obligado a hacer reposo para que terminase de reponerse del todo, y en cierto modo Ash lo prefería así porque no tenía ganas de salir.

-¿Pika?.-Le dijo Pikachu intentando preguntarle que le pasaba.

-No se Pikachu, tengo la sensación de que me falta algo, pero no sé el que…

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ash, hijo, baja a desayunar.-Dijo su madre entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Ahora bajo.-Le contestó Ash.-Vamos Pikachu.

-¡Pika!.-Asintió.

…

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Celeste, Misty y Dave mantenían una acalorada discusión porque Misty quería ausentarse unos días del Gimnasio.

-¡Es que no entiendo que cosa tan importante tienes que hacer para que ni si quiera me lo puedas contar!.-Dijo Dave golpeando la mesa.

-Dave son cosas privadas, ¡y deja de gritarme de una vez!

-¡Es que no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo!.-Continuó gritando.

-Mira Dave.-Dijo Misty levantándose de la mesa.-Me voy a ir te guste o no, una cosa es que seas mi novio y otra que tengas que controlar hasta el último paso que doy.

-¡Misty solo quiero una explicación!

-Pues te la daré cuando vuelva, ahora me voy, ya volveré en unos días a ver si para entonces ¡dejas de gritarme!.-Dijo Misty cogiendo una mochila mientras golpeaba la puerta del Gimnasio haciendo que se cerrase.

Misty comenzó su camino hacía Pueblo Paleta con Azurill en sus brazos, necesitaba volver a ver a Ash, no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de que ese sentimiento que tenía hacía él, hacia tanto tiempo volviese a aparecer por miedo a que no fuese reciproco, pero ¿y si se enamoraba de Ash? ¿Qué pasaría con Dave? Sin saber porque Misty comenzó a llorar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía dudas sobre todo, y estaba cansada de los continuos celos de Dave sin razón.

…

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba el exterior de la casa, los cristales estaban empapados, y el olvido de cerrar una de las ventanas había provocado que la alfombra se empapase.

-¡Ash baja a cenar!.-Gritó la madre de Ash desde el piso de abajo.

-Vamos abajo Pikachu.

-¡Pika pi!

Cuando Ash estaba en el piso de abajo, alguien golpeó la puerta de la entrada, Ash y su madre se miraron con cara extrañada ya que no esperaban a nadie.

-Voy a abrir.-Dijo Ash curioso

-Hola.-Se escuchó una voz tímida entre lágrimas.

-Azu…-Dijo Azurill tiritando.

-Mi…Misty.-Pronunció Ash dificultosamente mientras observaba a Misty empapada por la lluvia.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¡Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera!-Dijo mientras sujetaba su mano haciéndola entrar en casa.

-Hola, Delia.-Saludó Misty tiritando por el frío.

-Pero ¿que te ha pasado? Estas empapada. Voy a por unas toallas.-Dijo Delia apresurada.

-Muchas gracias.

-Pero ¿por qué has venido?.-Preguntó Ash.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien.-Dijo Misty entre sollozos.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado?

-Pues verás es que…

-Misty toma estas toallas.-Dijo Delia interrumpiendo a Misty.-Te he traído un pijama de Ash para que te cambies, sino te resfriaras con esa ropa mojada.

-Muchas gracias, voy a cambiarme.-Dijo Misty.-Hablaremos en otro momento.-Le dijo a Ash guiñándole un ojo indicándole que seguirían hablando más tarde.

Una vez que Misty subió arriba la madre de Ash le dio un plato de sopa para que se lo subiese a Misty y así se quitase el frío que traía por la lluvia. Cuando Misty salió del baño con el pijama de Ash puesto, este la hizo entrar en su habitación.

-Estás muy guapa.-Dijo Ash sin pararse a pensar en lo que había dicho, lo que hizo que se sonrojase.

-¿Tu crees? Yo no me veo muy favorecida con tu ropa la verdad.- Dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Ven siéntate.-Le dijo Ash indicándole que se sentase en la cama.-Bueno sigamos con la conversación de antes ¿no?

-Pika

-Pues verás, sé que no te lo he mencionado antes, no sé porque, pero es que últimamente he tenido problemas y te lo tengo que decir.-Dijo Misty para allanar la conversación.-Verás la cosa es que…ten…tengo novio.

-¡¿Tienes novio?!.-Exclamo Ash perplejo.

-¡¿Pika pi?!.-Gritó también Pikachu.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando?.-Preguntó Ash mientras seguía sorprendido.

-Desde hace unos cuatro meses.

-¿Y como no me dijiste nada cuando nos vimos en el hospital?

-Es que no sabía como decírtelo, no se, tampoco salió el momento de hablarlo, yo que sé.

-¿Y como se llama el susodicho?.-Preguntó Ash curioso.

-Se llama Dave.

-Y te ha pasado algo con él ¿no?

-Sí, la cosa es que es algo celoso, bueno bastante celoso, se ha imaginado cosas que ni yo misma haría, y desde que apareciste la semana pasada, no hace más que pensar que quiero algo contigo, que tú te has enamorado de mí, y estoy cansada de que sea así.-Dijo Misty exhalando un suspiro.-Él nunca había sido así.

-¿Se ha imaginado que tu y yo podemos estar juntos?.-Dijo Ash soltando una pequeña sonrisa.-¡Que cosas tiene ese tío!

-Sí…que cosas ¿verdad?.-Dijo Misty entristecida.-Y es que no sé que hacer, si dejarle, si perdonarlo, si…

-Misty, si ese tal Dave se pone celoso porque seamos amigos.-Dijo cogiéndole las manos haciendo que Misty se sonrojara.-Es que está un poco loco, eso lo primero, y lo más importante es que no confía en ti lo suficiente, si lo hiciese tu no estarías aquí llorando por sus numerosas escenitas de celos.

-Es que no creo que sean solo sus celos, es que últimamente ando muy confundida, y no sé si quiero estar con él.

-Bueno será mejor que descansemos un poco y así te aclares ¿vale?.-Le dijo Ash con un tono de voz dulce.

-Sí…será mejor.-Contestó Misty cabizbaja.-Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar aquí unos días.

-Sabes que no tienes que darlas, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras.-Le sonrió Ash.-Pero cuando vuelvas a Ciudad Celeste yo te acompañare y le veré la cara a ese novio tuyo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres conocerle?

-¿Y porque no iba a estarlo?

Con esa última frase Ash y Misty se fueron a dormir. La cama de Misty estaba muy cerca a la de Ash, él fue el primero en dormirse, Misty no podía conciliar el sueño y no hacía más que observarle, no era capaz de dormirse ya que lo único que quería era mirarle durante toda la noche si hiciese falta, pero sabía que ese sentimiento, que estaba comenzando a sentir nuevamente, solo eran por su parte lo que la hacía entristecerse de sobremanera.

…

-¿Dónde estará? ¡Dice que se va y no es capaz de decir a donde ir!

-Toto…-Se pudo escuchar débilmente al Totodile de Dave asustado.

-Seguro que está en casa del niñato ese, retozando en la cama. ¡JODER!.-Gritó golpeando la mesa con fuerza haciendo que el vaso que había en ella se cayese.-Vámonos Totodile

-¡Totodile!

En mitad de la noche Dave partió camino a Pueblo Paleta, para poder ver si Misty, tal y como él creía, estaba en casa de Ash.

Dio un portazo cerrando la puerta de su casa, su Totodile, asustado le seguía, mientras la oscura noche hacía que el camino fuese más complicado.

-Toto totodile.-Le dijo Totodile a Dave.

-¡Me da igual lo tarde que sea o la oscuridad que haya! ¡Iré a buscar a Misty y le exigiré una explicación!

-Toto…-Dijo entristecido.

…

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron un pequeño hueco que había entre las cortinas, haciendo que Ash se despertase. Se incorporó y pudo ver a Misty dormir en la cama de al lado, la sentía tan frágil, tan delicada. Aún no podía creerse que alguien fuese capaz de desconfiar de ella, de tratarla cruelmente dudando de su confianza.

-Si estuvieses conmigo jamás dudaría de ti…-Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a la cama de Misty para acariciarle el pelo.

-Mmm…Buenos días.-Murmuró Misty bajito, haciendo que Ash retrocediese.

-E…esto…Buenos días.-Intentó disimular.-¿Ha…has dormido bien?.-Continuó nervioso.

-Sí, bueno, he pasado toda la noche con pesadillas con Dave, una y otra…

-Bueno no importa.-La interrmpió.-Estas aquí para relajarte ¿no?.-Dijo Ash haciendo que Misty asintiese.-Pues entonces olvídate de todo lo que ha hecho y disfruta de estos días.

-Está bien.-Dijo Misty mientras Ash la cogía de la mano sacándola de la mano.

-¿Pika? ¡Pika pi!

-¡Azu!

Ash bajó las escaleras sujetando la mano de Misty haciendo que casi se cayese. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa dispuestos a desayunar, la madre de Ash, que había madrugado, ya les tenía el desayuno listo a los dos.

-¿Has dormido bien Misty?.-Le preguntó Delia.

-Sí, muy bien gracias, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, cogeré mis cosas y me iré esta…

-¡NO!.-Le interrumpió Ash mientras se comía las tortitas del desayuno.

-¿Eh?.-Misty se quedó paralizada.

-No te vayas tan pronto, quédate unos días más y relájate y así puedes olvidarte de todo.

-¿Pero no os molesto?

-¡En absoluto! Tu nunca molestas.-Dijo Ash acalorado intentando convencer a Misty de que se quedase.

-Bueno…Está bien.

Misty decidió quedarse algunos días más, verdaderamente, ella quería quedarse y verle dormir tan cerca de ella otra vez. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando continuamente a Ash cuando su mente se nubló por el continuo golpe de la puerta.

-Estan tocando.-Dijo Misty.

-¿Quién será?.-Preguntó Ash sorprendido de que alguien viniese a esas horas de la mañana.

-Voy a ver quien es.-Dijo Delia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, ya voy yo, no te preocupes.-La interrumpió Misty dirigiéndose a la puerta, girando el pomo para ver quien estaba tras la puerta.-Tú…


	5. Perdida en el bosque

**Capítulo 5. Perdida en el bosque.**

-Tú…-Dijo Misty perpleja.-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

-¿Crees que hacía falta? No me dijiste a donde ibas, era evidente que ibas a venir a casa de este niñato.

-¿Quién es Misty?.-Preguntó Ash apareciendo tras Misty.

-Pues…Este es Dave.-Dijo Misty con voz apagada y rencorosa.

-¿Y tú que? -¿Ya te has liado con ella no imbécil?!.-Gritó Dave abalanzándose sobre Ash para pegarle.

-¡Dave no!.-Gritó Misty.

-¡Pika!

-¡Azu!

-¡Ash ten cuidado!.-Le gritó su madre quedando paralizada.

-¡¿Pero tu quien te crees que eres?! ¡¿Vienes a mi casa a pegarme o que?!.-Le gritó Ash a Dave.

-¡¿Y tú que?! ¡¿Te tiras años desaparecido y vuelves para quedarte con mi novia de la noche a la mañana?!

-¡Yo no te he quitado nada! ¡Ella solo vino aquí para hablar conmigo porque está harta de tus celos!

-Eh…Esto…-Dijo Dave mientras se quitaba de encima de Ash.-Esto lo siento…Siento haberme puesto así.-Se dirigió a Misty.-Misty lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor.

-¡Ash!.-Gritó Delia dirigiéndose a su hijo para abrazarle.

-Dave…-Comenzó a decir Misty con tono grave.-Coge esa puerta y vete ahora mismo de aquí.

-Pero…

-¡Ni peros ni ostias! ¡¿Te crees que puedes seguirme a cada rincón que vaya, desconfiar de mí de la noche a la mañana como lo has hecho, y lo peor de todo, venir aquí, e intentar encararte con Ash en una casa que no es tuya?! ¡Es que no acepto ni un solo pero, lárgate ahora mismo!

-Esto no va a quedar así Misty, ¡que lo sepas!.

-Esto se queda aquí, no quiero ver ni un solo pelo tuyo en mi vida. ¡IMBECIL!

Dave apretó sus puños y se fue dejando tras él a Misty, con una rabia evidente en sus ojos y a Ash tirado aún en el suelo. Misty no sabía como reaccionar, en un instante, de escasos segundos, acababa de dejar atrás a uno de los chicos que había sido de los más importante en su vida, se encontraba en un estado de shock de solo pensar en todas las imágenes que venían a su mente con Dave.

-A…¿Ash estas bien?.-Preguntó Misty con voz entrecortada agachándose para comprobar que Ash estaba bien.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Lo…Lo siento.-Dijo cabizbaja.-Yo…yo…

Misty no pudo contenerse más y salió corriendo de la casa con Azurill tras ella persiguiéndola, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas. Corrió sin ninguna dirección en mente, y sin darse cuenta se adentro en un oscuro bosque, se apoyó de espaldas en un árbol y dejo resbalar su cuerpo por el mientras sollozaba.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por…qué?.-Continuó llorando mientras encogía su cuerpo abrazándose a sí misma.

-Azu…-Dijo Azurill con cara triste intentando animar a su entrenadora.

-No entiendo como… Ha podido desconfiar tanto de mí…

**…**

Poco a poco, la noche fue cayendo, Misty no había vuelto a casa de Ash, era tarde, y no sabían nada de ella desde que salió corriendo esa misma mañana. La madre de Ash comenzó a preocuparse, y Ash contenía sus nervios con la esperanza de que Misty volviese a casa, pero se moría de ganas por ir corriendo a buscarla.

-¿Dónde habrá ido? Está empezando a oscurecer.-Dijo Delia mirando por la ventana dando la espalda a Ash.

-¡No puedo más!.-Dijo levantándose del sofá del salón.-Voy a buscarla.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, y volveré con ella.-Dijo Ash totalmente convencido.-¡Vamos Pikachu!

-¡Pika!.-Le contestó Pikachu asintiendo con decisión.

**…**

-Como no aparezca alguien pronto, no podremos movernos de aquí Azurill.

-Azurill…-Dijo asintiendo triste.

-No puedo caminar con el tobillo así, tenemos que hacer algo, es totalmente de noche, dudo que alguien pase por aquí a estas horas.

-¡MISTY!.-Pudo escuchar su nombre de una voz lejana.

-¡PIKA PI!

-¡Es Ash!.-Exclamó feliz.-¡Estamos aquí! ¡ASH!

-¡AZURILL!

Después de largos minutos entre chillidos, intentando encontrarse a través de ellos, Ash por fin consiguió encontrar a Misty.

-¡Estás aquí!.-Dijo Ash tirándose al suelo para abrazar a Misty.

-Menos mal que has venido a buscarme.-Le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ash y empezaba a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-Dijo separándola de él para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Es que…no entiendo como mi vida se ha desmoronado en un momento, y como he perdido a la persona que me ha hecho más feliz en estos cuatro meses.-Pudo decir entre sollozos.-Es que recuerdo todo, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente…Cada detalle, cada sonrisa,…

-Tranquilizate, todo pasará. Encontrarás a algu…

-¡No quiero a nadie más! Yo…yo le quiero a él.-Dijo mirando a Ash a los ojos.-El nunca ha sido así.

-¿Pero acaso no has visto como ha actuado esta mañana?

-Sí, lo sé pero…

-¿Pero como puedes si quiera intentar buscar una defensa para él?

-Yo…No lo sé…Necesito despejar mi mente.

-Volvamos a mi casa.-Dijo Ash levantándose el suelo

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no te levantas? ¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche aquí?

-No, idiota.-Dijo mirándole con cara de enfado.-Intenté volver a casa, pero apoyé mal el pie y me he torcido el tobillo.

-Entonces será mejor que.-Dijo agachándose nuevamente de espaldas a Misty.-Que te subas y te llevaré a caballito.

-¿No te importa?.-Preguntó Misty sorprendida.

-Es esto, o quedarnos en el bosque, rodeados de bichos. ¿Qué prefieres?

-¡Me subiré!.-Exclamó sin dudarlo un instante.

-Venga Pikachu, Azurill. Volvamos a casa.

Misty se subió sobre la espalda de Ash, y anduvieron por el bosque durante bastante tiempo, sin saber exactamente donde estaba la salida.

-Misty, no quiero que te asustes, pero...

-No sabes donde estamos ¿no?

-No…-Dijo avergonzado.

-¡¿Quieres que mi muerte sea lenta y cruel mientras millones de bichos me devoran?!

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan exagerada? Saldremos de aquí, ¡así que no grites por favor!

-¡¿Y porque me gritas tú?!

-Pues porque tú también…-No pudo terminar la frase porque tropezó cayendo al suelo haciendo que Misty también se cayese.-¡Mierda! ¿Misty?¡Misty!.-Gritó corriendo hacia ella preocupado porque al caerse se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.-¿Misty estas bien? ¡Misty contéstame por favor!

-¡No me chillos tanto! Estoy bien.-Dijo Misty incorporándose del suelo.-Lo que no estoy muy segura es de si quieres matarme.-Dijo intentando aparentar cara de asustada.

-¿Pero como voy a querer matarte?

-Pues eso es lo que no sé.-Cotinuó intentando seguir fingiendo cara de asustada.

-Que tontorrona te pones a veces.

-¿Perdona?.-Dijo poniendo cara de indignada.-Yo no he intentado matarte.

-Sabes que no ha sido queriendo.-Dijo Ash mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Misty dibujando una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.-Es que quería hacerte sentir un poquito culpable.

-¡Eres mala conmigo!

-Un poquito solo.-Dijo mientras con su dedos índice y pulgar hacía una figura de algo que indicaba que era pequeño.

-Anda venga, súbete a mi espalda y vamos a casa.-Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas.

-¿Y si me intentas tirar otra vez?.-Dijo manifestando miedo en sus ojos.

-Que no, tendré cuidado y no me tropezaré ni te caerás al suelo.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Quieres dejar de dudar de mí?

-Vaaaale.-Dijo Misty asintiendo.

Ash volvió a montar a Misty en su espalda, y al fin después de varias vueltas, largos e intensos minutos, y gracias a Pikachu, consiguieron encontrar la salida de aquel denso bosque. Después de un largo camino, llegaron a casa de Ash y este la subió a su habitación y la acostó en su cama. Ash se puso su pijama allí en la habitación con Misty delante, haciendo que este se sonrojase.

-¿Es necesario que te cambies aquí delante mio?.-Le dijo Misty poniendo su mano en sus ojos entreabriendo un poco sus dedos para poder observarle sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Te molesta? Si quieres me voy.-Le dijo entre risas.

-No, no, es tu casa, no importa.-Dijo sonrojándose.

-Bueno ya estoy, ¿tú necesitas cambiarte?

-No, ya me he puesto tu pijama mientras estabas girado.-Le dijo Misty mientras olía el pijama de Ash, que se notaba que olía a él.

-Que rápida eres.-Le dijo Ash metiéndose en su cama.

-Oye Ash.-Dijo llamando la atención del moreno.

-Dime.-Le dijo girándose en la cama para poder mirarla.

-Que…Gracias por venir a buscarme, y por estar dándote tanto trabajo y por todo, por todo…-Le dijo mientras una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

-Misty, si tengo que ir a la otra punta del mundo a buscarte iré, todo lo que haga falta por saber que estas bien.-Le dijo haciendo que Misty sonriese de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.-Dijo antes de cerrar sus para dormirse.


	6. De vuelta a Ciudad Celeste

Antes de que leáis el siguiente capítulo del fic, me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personas que lo siguen y en especial a aquellas que me comentan, porque, aunque no lo parezca, me animan muchísimo a continuarlo.

Espero que este fic os esté gustando y continuéis leyendo. Muchas gracias a todos :D

**Capítulo 6. De vuelta a Ciudad Celeste.**

Misty se había levantado temprano a la mañana siguiente, estaba sentada en el jardín, con el pijama de Ash aún puesto, y el viento movía su pelo que estaba suelto, se sentía tranquila y relajada aquella mañana, pero todavía tenía todas sus ideas desorganizadas en su mente.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?.-Dijo Ash apareciendo tras ella.

-¿Eh?.-Dijo girándose a ver quien era.-Pues…Necesitaba pensar un poco.

-¿Y que pensabas?.-Le pregunto curioso.

-En como las cosas pueden cambiar tan deprisa.-Dijo Misty cabizbaja.-¿Sabes? Aún no me hago a la idea. No sé si Dave ha estado conmigo porque me quería o por pasar el rato, pero parecía que sintiese lo mismo que yo, y le creí y mira, todo salió mal.

-¿Y como empezasteis a salir?

-Pues…-Misty empezó a contarle todo con detalle.

_**Flashback**_

_-Hola cariño.-Le dijo Dave abrazándola por detrás. ¿Qué haces?_

_-Pues estaba enmarcando esta foto nuestra.-Le dijo girándose hacia el sonriente para darle un beso en los labios.-¿Te gusta?_

_-Me encanta la chica que sale en esa foto._

_-No seas tonto.-Dijo Misty golpeándole suavemente en el brazo._

_-Te quiero.-Dijo Dave levantándola de la silla en la que estaba sentada para abrazarla._

_-Yo mucho más. ¿Sabes qué? Solo ha pasado una semana desde que estamos juntos, y se me pasa el tiempo tan deprisa estando contigo._

_-El tiempo que transcurre entre nosotros pasa tan deprisa porque nos queremos como no hemos querido a nadie. Por cierto, ¿te apetece ir a cenar a algún sitio esta noche?_

_-¿En serio?.-Preguntó Misty sorprendida_

_-Todo lo mejor para la mejor chica del mundo._

_-Eres un encanto ¿lo sabías?_

_-Solo tú haces que sea así, sino no podría._

_Esa misma noche, volviendo del restaurante, Misty y Dave estuvieron en casa de él, y como se hizo tarde, este la acompaño al gimnasio para que no fuese sola._

_-¿Sabes que? Ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida.-Le dijo Dave._

_-Ha sido la noche más especial que he vivido.-Le sonrió.-¡Oh no! Se me ha olvidado la bufanda en tu casa._

_-¿Te importa si me la quedo? Es que huele a ti y quiero dormir abrazado a ella cada noche de mi vida para poder pensar en ti._

_-Eres tan dulce, nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien como tú, quédatela, no importa._

_-Muchas gracias cariño.-Le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida por haber llegado a casa._

_**Fin flashback**_

-¿Estás segura de que es el mismo tío que vino aquí ayer?

-Bueno, supuestamente es la misma persona, pero no piensa de la misma manera por lo que parece.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Sabes? Hubo un día en el que me llevo a la playa y nos pusimos a bailar mientras el agua mojaba nuestros pies. Fue tan maravillosa aquella sensación…-Dijo Misty cabizbaja.

-Vaya, parece que se lo montó bastante bien.

-Oye.-Dijo Misty captando la atención de Ash.

-¿Qué?

-Está tarde volveré a casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?

-¡Pero si llevo aquí tres días! Antes no soportabas verme y ahora parece que no quieres despegarte de mí.

-Eh…Esto yo…-Tartamudeó Ash nervioso sonrojándose cada vez más.-No es eso, es que…hace mucho que no nos vemos y se me ha pasado muy rápido.

-El tiempo transcurre más rápido cuando.-Bajo el tono de voz en la última frase.-Cuando estas con la persona que amas.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada, nada.-Dijo Misty agitando sus brazos aparentando no decir nada.

-Pero, ¿y tu tobillo? ¿No te habías hecho daño?

-Sí, pero ya no me duele, y en el peor de los casos me vuelves a llevar en brazos y ya.-Dijo Misty mientras se reía.

-Que morro tienes.-Le dijo por el comentario de llevarla en brazos.-Oye, ¿y te importa si te acompaño y pasó yo unos días contigo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices en serio?.-Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, quiero saber que estas bien.

-Vale, ven conmigo.-Dijo sonriéndole de manera muy expresiva.

Misty recogió las pocas cosas que había llevado y Ash guardó en su mochila un montón de cosas como si fuese a pasarse semanas en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

-Oye Ash, ¿piensas venirte unos días o algunas semanas?

-Es que nunca se sabe que vas a necesitar, es mejor llevar de todo.-Intentó disimular.

-Bueno tu verás.-Dijo cerrado su mochila.-Yo ya lo tengo todo, así que cuando quieras nos vamos.

-Sí, yo ya casi.-Dijo Ash intentando cerrar la mochila.-¡Ya!.-Gritó al cerrarla.

-Pues vamos. ¡Venga Azurill!

-Azurill.-Dijo contentó por volver a casa.

-¡Vamos Pikachu!

-¡Pika pi!

Ash y Misty emprendieron el viaje hacia Ciudad Celeste, Ash parecía muy contento de estar acompañando a su amiga a Ciudad Celeste y Misty aparentaba estar feliz de volver a casa pero realmente estaba deprimida solo de pensar volver a pisar esa Ciudad que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-No tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa.-Manifestó Misty.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que sé, que cuando vuelva a pisar esa ciudad y cuando vuelva el gimnasio recordaré cada cosa que he pasado.

-¿Todavía le das vueltas a eso?

-Ash por mucho que quiera no puedo olvidar, de la noche a la mañana, a la persona que más feliz me ha hecho en estos pocos meses. Quizás fue culpa mía y le di razones para desconfiar de mí.

-¿Pero que razones le diste? ¿Venir a verme al hospital? Porque yo eso no lo veo muy lógico.

-No lo sé, quizás se puso a pensar en…

-¿En qué?

-Nada, nada.

-Misty, no me digas que nada, porque ibas a decir algo y te has parado y no sé porque.

-Nada, no importa.

-Bueno, en algún momento me lo tendrás que decir.

-Y una cosa, en todo este tiempo ¿no has tenido novia?

-¡¿Yo?!.-Pronunció Ash bastante sorprendido.-Que va nada, he tenido la mente en otra parte.

-¿No has tenido novia? ¿Ni te gusta nadie?.-Siguió interrogando a Ash.

-Esto…pues no, nada.-Dijo con dificultad.

-Me cuesta creerlo.

-¿Acaso no me crees?

-No digo que no te crea, digo que cuesta creerlo, no sé, me esperaba que alguna chica hubiese ido detrás de ti o al revés, no sé.

-Parece que tengas ganas de que me eche novia, ¿ya me quieres perder de vista?

-No, hombre no, si me gusta estar contigo, pero con los años te has vuelto más guapo, así que por eso he supuesto que habría aparecido alguien especial.-Continuó Misty para conseguir sonsacarle.

-Para serte sincero, sí hay alguien especial.-Confesó Ash por fin.-Pero no sé si ella sentirá lo mismo por mí, así que nunca le he insinuado nada.

-Pero si no se lo dices, ¿cómo lo sabrás?

-Bueno no sé, es que tampoco sé como decírselo, ni como insinuárselo.

-Yo te ayudaré.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo.-Asintió Misty.

-Pues no sé si fiarme de ti.-Dijo dudoso.-Porque menudos elementos te echas como pareja.

-¡Oye!.-Dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a Ash haciendo que se riese.

Las risas fueron aumentando con cada pequeña cosa que se decían, Misty ya parecía estar más contenta, y Pikachu y Azurill también se reían junto a sus entrenadores haciendo el viaje de vuelta a casa más ameno.


	7. Carta sin dueño

Bueno, me gustaría responder al siguiente comentario porque quiero aclarar algunos detalles.

**hay varias cosas que creo no has prestado atencion en tu fic. Como puede ser que Misty llegue a casa de Ash toda lagrimosa y llorona por su pelea con el novio, y al segundo siguiente le guiñe el ojo a Ash? Como que eso esta bastante fuera de contexto, y me choco mucho. Otra cosa como puede ash saber el nombre de Dave si Misty ni siquiera lo ha mencionado en la conversación? Y copio textual: '-Misty, si ese tal Dave se pone celoso porque seamos amigos.-Dijo cogiéndole las manos haciendo que Misty se sonrojara.' lei muy bien los parrafos anteriores y en ningun momento menciona el nombre del dichoso novio. No creo que Ash tenga poderes de adivino, o si?  
O realmente menosprecias a tus lectores que crees que no vale la pena ojear bien cada capitulo antes de subir. Me siento subestimado.**

En primer lugar, leo un par de veces cada capítulo antes de publicarlo para comprobar que todo está bien antes de publicarlo, pero no soy perfecta y hay detalles de los que no me he dado cuenta, como el que se menciona en el comentario, de que en ningún momento Misty le dice a Ash como se llama su novio, ya he arreglado ese fallo y pido perdón por no haberme percatado de dicho error en el fic.

En segundo lugar, si es cierto que Misty llega llorando a casa de Ash por la discusión con su novio y ella se dispone a contarle lo que ha ocurrido pero la madre de Ash les interrumpe. El guiño que hace Misty, era una simple indirecta de que hablarían después ya que Delia les había interrumpido, no intentaba decir que se lo iba a ligar nada más llegar a casa de Ash, así que también he aclarado dicho error, para que no se interpreten segundas intenciones.

Y en tercer y último lugar, respeto todo tipo de comentarios que me lleguen acerca del fic, ya sea una crítica buena o mala, de esta manera puedo arreglar los errores que hay como ya he hecho. Pero no pienso consentir que se me acuse de no comprobar mis capítulos antes de subirlos, porque como he dicho anteriormente, lo hago, y mucho menos decir que menosprecio a mis lectores porque en ningún momento lo he hecho, ni lo voy a hacer, porque sin esos lectores no iría publicando un capítulo cada día.

Siento los errores que haya podido haber en el fic, intento revisarlos bien todos, pero puede ser que se me pase algún detalle como ha habido en el Capítulo 4, así que quiero pediros disculpas, espero que si veis algún otro error, lo comentéis para poder arreglarlo.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero que os esté gustando y disfrutéis del siguiente capítulo :D

**Capítulo 7. Carta sin dueño.**

-¡Ya está! Ya lo tengo Totodile.-Dijo Dave victorioso.

-¿Toto?.-Intentó preguntar Totodile que era lo que Dave había pensado.

-Ya sé que hacer para que Misty no se lie con ese niñato.

-¿Totodile?.-Volvió a preguntar Totodile.

-Ya te contaré Totodile, solo tengo que pensar el momento exacto para ponerlo en práctica.-Dijo dibujando una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.-Si no está conmigo, muchísimo menos con él.

**…**

-Te puedes quedar en esta habitación.-Dijo Misty abriendo la puerta de una habitación.

-Sí, vale, está bien.-Dijo Ash asintiendo.

-Voy a por una almohada y te la traigo, ¿necesitas algo más?.-Dijo Misty intentando ser servicial.

-No, no, muchas gracias Misty.-Dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Misty haciendo que esta se sonrojase.

-¿Y esto?.-Preguntó atónita.

-Quería darte las gracias por dejarme pasar unos días aquí contigo.

-Ash.-Llamó su atención.-Las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti por estar animándome.-Dijo acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un abrazo.-Bueno es tarde y estoy cansada.-Dijo mientras dejaba de estar de puntillas.-Buenas noches Ash.

-Buenas noches Misty.-Se despidió Ash.

Misty se fue cerrando la puerta de la habitación dejando a Ash y a Pikachu solos en la habitación. Ash se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, se puso a mirar al techo pensativo, dándole vueltas a todo lo que le había pasado desde que volvió a Kanto.

**…**

Misty se encerró en su habitación sola mientras se empapaba en sus pensamientos, seguía pensando en Dave, una y otra vez los buenos recuerdos venían como si nada, y así hasta que se quedó dormida.

**…**

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, todos en Ciudad Celeste dormían plácidamente pero en el gimnasio, los chillidos de la habitación de al lado hizo que Ash se despertase.

-¡No! ¡No por favor déjame! ¡No, no!.-Escuchó Ash desde la habitación de al lado.

-¿Pika pi?.-Se preguntó Pikachu levantando sus orejas para escuchar mejor.

-Mmm, ¿qué es eso?.-Se preguntó Ash adormilado.-¿Será Misty?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No, no, no me dejes!.-Gritaba Misty mientras se movía ferozmente en la cama, parecía tener una pesadilla.

-¡Misty traquila! ¡Despierta! ¡Es solo una pesadilla!.-Dijo Ash intentando despertarla.

-¡No, no! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! No…-Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar dormida.

-¡Misty despierta!.-Le gritó a Misty haciendo que esta se despertase acelerada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.-Preguntó aturdida mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien?.-Le preguntó buscando la mirada de Misty que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Yo…yo…No sé, ha sido horrible.-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-No sé explicarlo…

-No pasa nada, tranquila, ya ha pasado todo.-Dijo abrazándola para que se tranquilizase.

-Puedo…¿pedirte un favor?.-Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-Lo que quieras, dime.

-¿Puedes venir a dormir conmigo? Por favor, es que tengo miedo de que esa pesadilla vuelva.

-Sí, sí, me quedaré aquí contigo. Ahora tranquilízate ¿vale?

-Gracias.-Dijo Misty con voz inaudible.

Misty que continuaba asustada por la pesadilla se abrazó a Ash y este la abrazó tiernamente haciendo que se sintiera más segura. Con la compañía de Ash se sintió más protegida lo que hizo que Misty conciliase el sueño rápidamente, Ash la miraba con ternura, mientras acariciaba su pelo suavemente, sintiéndola muy cercana a él.

La noche pasó deprisa, Ash se despertó el primero, e hizo lo mismo que antes de dormirse la noche anterior, observar a Misty dormir mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de la pelirroja.

Poco a poco, fue entreabriendo los ojos, haciendo que Ash parase e intentase hacerse el disimulado.

-Buenos días.-Le dijo Ash.

-Buenos días.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí. De verdad lo siento por estar dándote tantos problemas, de verdad no sé que me pasa.-Dijo disculpándose.

-Misty tu no eres ningún problema, es normal que estés así, pero cuando menos te lo esperes estarás bien y aparecerá alguien que te haga más feliz de lo que Dave lo hizo, ya lo verás.

-Es que, ahora mismo no me imagino con nadie que no sea él.

-Pero eso es ahora, ya verás como en cuanto estés mejor y superes todo esto, verás las cosas de otra manera.

-Eso espero.

**…**

-Bien, ya está, en cuánto lea esto, saldrá del gimnasio y será mi oportunidad.

-¿Toto?

-Toma Taillow, lleva esta carta y déjala en el escritorio de Misty, le ordenó haciendo que el Pokemon asintiese.-Esto se te acaba aquí cabrón.

**…**

Misty entró en su habitación, observando un sobre blanco que había sobre su mesa. Se acercó hacía la mesa, cogió el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Hola hermanita._

_Voy a volver a Ciudad Celeste después de este magnífico viaje por el mar, no intento dar envidia. Te aviso para que vayas preparando mi habitación, llegaré la noche del día 16 de diciembre. Por favor esperame en el Centro Pokemon que es donde me dejará el taxi para poder llevar las maletas._

_Tu hermanita Daisy"_

_-_Bueno habrá que preparar las cosas para que esta niña esté como una reina que es lo que siempre quiere.-Dijo mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Azu?.-Dijo girando su cabeza preguntándose que había leído.

-¡Ash!.-Le gritó para que viniese.

-Dime.-Dijo preguntó apareciendo tras la puerta.

-Oye mañana por la noche viene mi hermana, ¿vienes conmigo al Centro Pokemon a buscarla?

-¿Mañana por la noche?

-Sí.-Asintió Misty.

-Vale te acompaño, total no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Bueno yo voy a preparar la habitación para que después no me ponga pegas.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude o algo?

-Pues…si te quieres poner a cocinar sería todo un detalle.-Dijo Misty insinuándole que cocinase él.

-¡Pero si yo no se cocinar!-Dijo asustado.

-¿Ni si quiera un simple huevo frito?.-Dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra sorprendida.

-Bueno yo lo intento, pero después no me pongas peros ¿eh?

-Vale.-Dijo sonriente.-Lo que no sé es si comeremos, pero al menos lo vas a intentar.

Misty se pasó todo el día limpiando el gimnasio para que estuviese reluciente para cuando su hermana volviese, Y Ash mientras tanto cocinaba. Cuando llegó la hora de comer Ash solo había conseguido freír un huevo y fue lo que comieron.

-¡Vaya! ¡Has freído un huevo!.-Dijo Misty mientras intentaba contener la risa.

-¡Pero no te rías!.-Dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado.-Que lo mio me ha costado, que me ha saltado aceite y me he quemado.

-Ai pobrecito.-Dijo sin poder evitar reírse.

-Pika pi.-Decía Pikachu mientras también se reía.

-Pikachu ¿tu también te ries de mi?

-Pika.-Dijo intentando controlarte.

-Pues estoy salvado con vosotros, me habéis destruido la poca autoestima que me quedaba.

-Anda no te hagas la víctima.

Cuando terminaro de comer, Ash la estuvo ayudando al igual que Pikachu y Azurill, y cuando terminaron estaban totalmente agotados así que se fueron pronto a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, terminaron de limpiar lo poco que les quedaba del día anterior y le dieron de comer a todos los Pokemon del acuario. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche y tenían que ir a buscar a la hermana de Misty al Centro Pokemon.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde y Daisy me matará!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Me estoy poniendo los pantalones!

-¡Venga vamos Azurill!

-¡Azu!

**…**

-Tiene que llegar de un momento a otro.-Dijo Dave escondido en un lugar cerca del Centro Pokemon.-Era de esperar que picaría en esta trampa.-Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Toto.-Dijo Totodile asintiendo.

-Cuando llegue, tú te quedarás aquí, si te ve puede sospechar.-Le ordenó a Totodile haciendo que este asintiese.

**…**

Misty, Ash, Pikachu y Azurill corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al Centro Pokemon, estuvieron mirando a su alrededor y no vieron por ninguna parte a Daisy.

-No está.-Dijo Misty mientras seguía observando a su alrededor.

-¿No te decía en la carta que venía hoy?

-Sí, es por eso que me extraña.-Se quedó pensativa.-Debería llamarla por teléfono haber si le ha pasado algo.

-Pika.-Dijo mientras levantaba sus orejas por haber escuchado algo y empezó a correr en dirección a la parte trasera del Centro Pokemon.

-¡Pikachu espera!.-Gritó Ash mientras salía tras él para ver donde iba.

-¡Azu!.-Dijo mientras también iba tras Pikachu.

-¡Esperadme!.-Gritó Misty pero algo la detuvo.

-¡No! Tu te vienes conmigo.-Dijo Dave poniendo un pañuelo sobre su boca haciendo que se durmiese.

-Dav…-No pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre, porque cayó dormida por alguna extraña sustancia que llevaba el pañuelo.


	8. Atrapada en el bosque

Siento haber tardado hoy más en subir el capítulo, he estado ocupada y no he podido escribir nada hasta hoy, así que aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste y los disfrutéis ^^

**Capítulo 8. Atrapada en el bosque**

-Dav…-No pudo terminar porque cayó dormida por alguna extraña sustancia que llevaba el pañuelo.

Dave sonrió malévolamente, cogió a Misty en brazos y se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque. Estando Misty aún dormida, Dave sacó unas cuerdas de su bolsillo y ató las manos y los tobillos de Misty al tronco de un árbol.

-Ya está.-Dijo Dave mientras terminaba de atar a Misty.-Ve a ver si ahí alguien alrededor.-Le ordenó.

-¡Toto!.-Dijo Totodile mientras asentía.

**…**

-¿Entonces tu todavía no vuelves Daisy?.-Preguntó Ash mientras sus ojos se ponían como platos.

-Que va, te lo he dicho, el crucero termina la semana que viene, no voy a volver una semana antes.

-Vale muchas gracias.

-¿Pero ha pasado algo?

-Pues no estoy seguro, pero ya te aviso. Hasta luego.

-Vale hasta luego.

Tras la última frase de Daisy, Ash colgó el teléfono y Pikachu fue corriendo hacia él mientras gritaba.

-¡Pika¡ ¡Pika pi! ¡PIKACHA!

-¡¿Qué Misty no está?!

-Pika pi.-Dijo Pikachu negando con su cabeza.

-¡Azu!.-Gritó Azurill con cara de preocupación.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!.-Gritó Ash.

-Pika.-Asintió.

**…**

-Mmmm…¿Do…donde estoy?.-Preguntó Misty entreabriendo los ojos.

-Por fin te despiertas ¿eh?

-¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí Dave?

-¿Tú que crees? Te dije que la cosa no acabaría como tú querías.

-¿Pero tan incapaz eres de entender que quiero que me dejes en paz?

-Mi condición para dejarte tranquila, ¡es que eches a ese niñato de tu casa y no vuelvas a verle en la vida!

-¿Pero como quieres que haga eso?.-Preguntó Misty indignada.

-¡Harás lo que yo te diga!.-Gritó Dave apretando la cara de Misty haciendo que le sobresaliesen sus labios.-¡Echa a ese cabrón de tu casa!

-Tú lo has dicho.-Dijo moviendo su cara haciendo que Dave la soltase.-¡Suéltame ahora mismo imbécil!

-¡No, no y no! ¡Harás lo que yo diga!.-Dijo mientras levantaba la mano dándole un guantazo a Misty.

-No sé como me has engañado durante tanto tiempo.-Dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba enfadado.

**…**

-¡Pika pi!.-Dijo Pikachu señalando la parte de atrás de un árbol.

-Ese es el Totodile de Dave ¿no?

-Azu.-Asintió Azurill.

-¡Se va! ¡Vamos tras él.-Dijo mientras empezaba a perseguirlo junto a Pikachu y a Azurill.

-¡Toto!.-Gritaba mientras huía de Ash y el resto de Pokemon.

-¡Pikachu lánzale un rayo!

-Pika ¡chu!.-Dijo mientras emitía a un rayo que alcanzó a Totodile haciendo que este cayese.

-To…to.-Decía mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¿Totodile donde está Dave?.-Le preguntó Ash mientras se acercaba a él y lo agarró para que no se escapase.

-To.-Giró la cara para no responder.

-¡Totodile responde!

-¡To!.-Dijo volviendo a girar la cara.

-¡Pikachu lánzale un rayo a ver si así nos dice donde está!.-Le ordenó Ash a Pikachu.

-Pika…

-¡Toto!.-Gritó antes de que Pikachu lanzase su rayo indicándoles el camino hacia donde Dave tenía a Misty.

-¡Por allí! ¡Vamos!.-Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salía corriendo en la dirección que el Totodile de Dave les había dicho.

Después de unos pocos pasos adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, Ash logró ver Dave y Misty atada en un árbol como si fuese una delincuente.

-Mist…

-Pika.-Dijo Pikachu tapándole la boca a Ash.-Pika pi.

-Tienes razón Pikachu, me callaré.-Dijo mientras seguía observando y pensaba en que podría hacer.-Ya lo tengo.

-Pikachu, cuando yo te diga, saldremos y le lanzaras algún ataque a Dave ¿vale?

-Pika.-Asintió.

**…**

-¡No pienso hacer nada de lo que me digas!

-¿Quieres liarte con él no? Seguro que tenías planeado dejarme cuando él volviese y así mientras te entretenías un rato conmigo, ¡y no va a ser así! Si no es conmigo, tampoco estarás con él.

-¡Toto!.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te han seguido?!.-Dijo Dave apretando los dientes y sacando una navaja del bolsillo para cortar las cuerdas de Misty y llevársela.-¡Nos vamos antes de que vengan! ¡Y tu te vienes!

-¡No, suéltame!.-Le gritó Misty.

**…**

-¡Ahora Pikachu!.-Gritó Ash.

-¡Pika!

-¡Tú!

-Si, yo.-Dijo Ash.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.-Le gritó mientras se levantaba con Misty agarrada para que no se escapase.

-¡Vengo a por ella! ¡Así que suéltala!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es mía! ¡No pienso dejar que se vaya contigo, un imbécil con poco seso!

-¿Poco seso? ¡¿Yo?! ¿Quién es el que se dedica a raptar exnovias para que no rehagan su vida? ¡¿Yo también?!

-¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso dejar que acabe contigo! ¡No!

-¡Dave suéltame, me haces daño!

-¡Cállate zorra!.-Insultó Dave a Misty.

-¡No la insultes cabrón!.-Le gritó Ash.-¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves, y le hagas la vida aún más imposible, de lo que ya se lo estás haciendo! ¡Pikachu trueno!

-Pika ¡chu!.-Gritó mientras lanzaba el más potente de los rayos, dejando a Dave paralizado.

-¡NO!.-Gritaba Dave mientras el rayo de Pikachu le paralizaba poco a poco.

-¡Vamos Misty!.-Le gritó Ash mientras cogía la navaja que a Dave se la había caído al suelo y le cortaba las cuerdas a Misty.

-¡Vámonos de aquí por favor!

Ash cogió la mano de Misty y salieron corriendo del bosque a toda prisa antes de que Dave pudiera perseguirles nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, Misty aún estaba en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasarle, se sentó en la cocina y Ash la abrigó una manta y se tomó un vaso de leche caliente para entrar en calor y relajarse.

-¿Estás bien?.-Le preguntó Ash poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de Misty.

-S…sí.-Tibuteó dificultosamente.

-¿Seguro? Misty relájate, estamos en casa ya no puede pasar nada malo.

-No, no puedo relajarme. ¿Cómo sé que no va a romper una ventana y vendrá y me matará sin razón alguna?

-Tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti para que no te pase nada.

-Ash tengo miedo, sé que volverá, y no me dejará hasta que haga lo que el quiere.

Misty estaba más nerviosa que nunca, sentía que no estaba segura en ningún lugar por mucho que Ash le dijese que no pasaría nada y que estaría bien, ella sabía que no sería así y que el volvería a hacerle algo peor.

**…**

-No ha salido bien, habrá que volverlo intentar.-Dijo Dave enfadado.

-¡Toto!.-Asintió Totodile.

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**naliaseleniti****:** jajajaja me encantan las conversaciones entre estos dos! Son tan simples y ala vez tan llenas de encanto! además, veo que eres de España, y me gusta porque empleas muchos términos y expresiones de aquí, cosa que en otros fics no hay! A veces me siento bicho raro en ese aspecto, y pienso que muchas de las expresiones que empleo en mis fics se pierden cuando las leen personas q no son de España jajaja... Por eso trato de que al menos por el contexto se comprenda el mensaje... saludos!

**Me alegro de que te gusten las conversaciones entre estos dos, a veces de la manera más simple es la forma de decir más cosas con menos palabras. Y sí soy de España :D, y entiendo tu sensación de bicho raro a mi me ha pasado cientos de veces pero te terminas acostumbrando. **

**naliaseleniti****: **umm creo que los comentarios, si contienen críticas, deben de ser constructivos... Así que ánimo, hay gente que es maleducada con sus comentarios, que parec que solo quieren ofender. claro que todos cometemos errores, y no hay problema, por ello somos escritores aficcionados, y no creo que la intención sera "subestimar" a los lectores. Además, creo que es tu primer fic y aunque tienes cosas que mejorar, lo harás, y cada día te saldrá mejor. Creo que tienes talento y el fic está divertido,ánimo. yo seguiré leyendo y comentando.

**Como has dicho, este es mi primer fic, y claro es normal que tenga múltiples errores a la hora de escribir algunos detalles, pero no son para nada intencionados, y mucho menos quiero tomarle el pelo a los lectores porque es algo que no se me ha pasado por la mente. Yo escribo por afición y porque me gusta, no obligo a nadie a leer mis fics, cada cual es libre, pero no creo que tengan porque acusarme de nada. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic de verdad :D cada comentario tuyo me anima mucho de verdad.**

**Red20:**Jajajajajajajaja, bueno, me gusto mucho como quedo esto, la verdad que creí haber dejado un review aquí, al parecer no se pudo, pero bueno, me agrado mucho este fic, lo leí desde el primer cap, pero bueno, ya que, esperaré a ver qué más tienes después, ya que con estos celos del novio de Misty y que Ash parece que querra tener el camino totalmente despejado, seguro que intentará algo con Misty, pero no antes de ayudarla a que se sienta mejor, pues creo que si ella aún espera algo con su ahora ex, seguro que no le dejaría tan fácil el camino libre a Ash, jajaja, en fin, a ver qué pasa, que igual creo que el ex ira a ver qué pase luego, porque seguro no se rendira, y todo por sus celos, jajajajaja. Nos vemos.

**Ash quiere tener su camino despejado para conquistarla sútilmente y poco a poco, pero Dave no se lo va a poner fácil por la cantidad de celos que tiene,le va a complicar mucho la vida hasta que Ash finalmente pueda estar con Misty. Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguir leyendo mi fic de verdad :) todos aquellos que me comentaís me animaís mucho a seguir escribiendo, aunque cada vez es más complicado tener una idea para el siguiente capítulo jajaja.**


	9. Hora de descansar

Bueno, aquí os traigo el noveno capítulo del fic, es algo más corto que los demás, pero os lo recompensaré haciendo el próximo mas largo, lo prometo. Espero que os guste :D

**Capítulo 9. Hora de descansar**

Misty había pasado ya varias noches con pesadillas y sin salir de su habitación por el miedo que tenía. Ash pasaba todo el día con ella intentando convencerla de que no pasaría nada pero ella no lo creía así. Ash ya estaba al borde de los nervios por no saber que hacer, se sentía como un trasto inservible por no saber como ayudar a Misty.

-Estoy harto ya.-Dijo Ash enfadado golpeando una pared.-No sé que más a hacer para sacarla de su habitación, lleva ahí encerrada días y días, no puedo más…

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu bajando sus orejas triste.

-Ash.-Dijo Misty golpeando la habitación de Ash.-¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí, pasa.-La invitó a pasar.

-Ash necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento?

-Sí, claro dime.

-Pues te he escuchado desde mi habitación lo que has dicho.-Dijo con un rostro triste.-De verdad yo siento estar haciéndote pasar por todo esto, no tienes porque quedarte aquí, cuidando de mí como si fuera un bebé. Y menos si estas harto de mí.

-No, no, yo no estoy harto de ti.-Dijo intentando justificarse.-Es que te pasas los días ahí encerrada, no sales, no hablar con nadie, y ya no sé que hacer para volver a ver esa sonrisa que tenías cuando nos volvimos a ver.

-Es que ha pasado todo tan deprisa, que no sé como asimilarlo, y con lo último que hizo Dave, he perdido la poca seguridad que sentía.

-Pero yo estoy aquí contigo.-Dijo Ash cogiendo las manos de Misty.-Mira, tengo una idea para que te despejes, pero es una sorpresa, déjame organizarlo todo, tu ve preparando algunas cosas para pasar unos días fuera.

-¿Y si Dave nos sigue? No soportaría otra noche como la que pase.

-Misty, tranquilízate, yo cuidaré de ti. Hazme caso, te vendrá bien.

-Está bien, si tú lo crees.

Misty volvió a su habitación y, tal como le dijo Ash, empezó a guardar algo de ropa en una mochila sin saber lo que Ash estaba preparando. Continuaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasarle estando fuera del gimnasio, tanto a ella, como al gimnasio en sí, pero confiaba en que no sucediese nada.

-Bien ya lo tengo todo.-Dijo en voz alta cerrado la maleta.

-¡Azu!.-Gritó Azurill feliz.

-Misty, ¿ya lo tienes todo?.-Le preguntó Ash entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación de Misty.

-¿Eh?.-Se giró sorprendida.-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-En media hora, viene un taxi y nos vamos.

-¿Tan pronto?.

-Sí, ¿para que esperar más?

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Eso es una sorpresa que verás en cuanto lleguemos. Solo te daré una pista, llévate ropa que abriguen.

-¿Ropa que abrigue?

-Si, a no ser que quieras pasar frío.-Rio Ash.

-Me da miedo pensar a donde me quieres llevar.-Intuyó asustada.

-¿Otra vez con el miedo? ¿No te fías de mí a estas alturas?

-Pues no.-Dijo cortante y riéndose.-Lo mismo me quieres matar congelada.

-¿Ya empezamos otra vez?.-Preguntó Ash sonriente.

-Que no, que es broma.-Dijo con sonrisa pícara.-Solo tengo curiosidad.

-Bueno, pues sigue intentando averiguar a donde te llevo, yo voy a preparar mis cosas.-Dijo Ash saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya para preparar sus cosas.

Ash buscó su mochila y empezó a guardar la ropa que necesitaba, le dio una pequeña mochila y guardo algún que otro gorro para no pasar frío.

Como dijo Ash, a la medio hora de haber avisado a Misty, un taxi estaba esperando en la puerta del gimnasio y se montaron los cuatro para dirigirse al misterioso lugar al que Ash quería que fuesen.

-Te voy a poner esto.-Dijo Ash sacando un pañuelo de su mochila.

-¿Un pañuelo? ¿Para que?.-Preguntó atónita.

-Para que no veas nada y sea aún más sorpresa.

-Ash, dime que no me vas a dejar tirada en mitad del monte.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Escasamente.

-Pues vamos bien, bueno te lo voy a poner quieras o no.

-Bueno vale, pero como me abandones quedará en tu conciencia.

-Vale.-Dijo convencido de que ninguna de las teorías de la pelirroja serían reales.

Ash tapó los ojos de Misty con el pañuelo, manteniendo aún más en secreto el lugar al que irían, lo que hacía que ella estuviese cada vez más emocionada y curiosa. Después de casi una hora, metidos en aquel taxi que parecía no llegar nunca, Misty notó como el taxi se paraba.

-¡¿Hemos llegado?!.-Gritó Misty emocionada.

-Sí, ten cuidado y no te muevas a ver si te caes.

-Ai vale, pero venga quítame esto ya que no puedo aguantar más. ¡Venga por favor!.-Pidió exaltada.

-¿Quieres esperar un momento? Estoy sacando las mochilas.

-Venga, ¡date prisa!

-Bien estas preparada.-Dijo colocándose tras ella.

-¡Sí! ¡No me hagas esperar más!

-¡Ya voy!.-Dijo desatándole el pañuelo de los ojos.-¿Qué te parece?

-¡Madre mía!.-Dijo Misty colocando las manos sobre su boca.-Esto es precioso. Muchas gracias por traerme aquí de verdad, esto es maravilloso.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Ash había llevado a Misty a una pequeña casa en la montaña. Los primeros copos del invierno ya se habían manifestado, y todo estaba cubierto con una leve capa de nieve que hacía parecer que estuviese en otro mundo. Los árboles estaban adornados de color blanco, y todo el techo de la casa también lo estaba. Misty pudo divisar también que había un pequeño lago que se había congelado por la baja temperatura, y dedujo que Ash intentaría hacerla patinar sobre aquel leve suelo de hielo. Aún no sabía que le ocurriría en los días que estuviese ahí, pero tenía la sensación de que iban a ser los mejores días de su vida.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**naliaseleniti: **me alegro que estés más animada! Este capítulo ha sido algo dramático, qué tipo tan horrible ese Dave, y pensar que al principio me dio pena. ¡Si es que esos que van de buenos son los peores! Ahora ya pienso más en una venganza para ese imbécil que la consumación del amor entre Ash y Misty!

**La verdad es que el capítulo anterior fue muy dramático, pero después de la tormenta viene la calma así q ahora vienen algunos capítulos mas tranquilos hasta que Dave vuelva a hacer de las suyas.**

**Red20: **Jajajajaja, vaya que te inspiras rápido, porque en menos que me pueda dar cuenta, ya actualizaste este fic con un nuevo capítulo, eso me agrada, pero no me das tiempo para dejar review... (aparte de que el usar la computadora en mi casa, es complicado cuando las acaparan, jeje) Pero bueno, eso es otra cosa. Lo que más me va gustando es que como lo imaginaba, Ash no dará brazo a torcer hasta que logre volver a tener el cariño de Misty, que al parecer no lo ha perdido ni por un segundo. Ahora igual, la duda está en si ella cederá, o si él le dirá de quien se trata su persona especial, porque ni uno ni otro dirá algo que han tenido oculto por mucho tiempo, en fin, ya para el siguiente cap. Nos vemos.

**Tener tanto tiempo libre es lo que tiene, que la inspiración y el tiempo sobran por todos lados jajaja. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic. Lo actualizo tan rápido porque no me gusta a hacer esperar, no sé, siento hasta yo misma que estoy en un sinvivir si no publicase diariamente ajaja. Un beso**


	10. Pequeño incidente

En primer lugar, lo siento por no haber podido publicar ayer, he tenido algunos problemas y no pude, pero aquí tenéis el capítulo que creo que os gustará mucho y espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo

**Capítulo 10. Pequeño incidente**

-¡Madre mía!.-Gritó Misty asombrada.-Esta casa es enorme.

-¿Has visto las habitaciones de arriba?.-Le preguntó Ash señalando la planta de arriba.

-¿Hay una segunda planta?

-Claro, ven a verlas.-Dijo Ash cogiendo la mano de Misty.

Se dirigieron a la planta de arriba, Misty seguía asombrada de lo enorme que era aquella casa de montaña, era como si cada pequeño rincón de la casa, ocultase un secreto aún por descubrir.

-¡Esta habitación es impresionante!.-Observó la cama.-¡La cama es enorme!.-Dijo mientras corría para abalanzarse sobre ella.-Y es muy cómoda, podría pasarme días sin moverme de aquí.

-Menos mal que te ha gustado, sino sería yo el que empezaría a temer por mi vida y no tu.

-No digas tonterías, ven y siéntate aquí conmigo.-Dijo Misty haciendo gestos para que se sentase.

-Voy.-Dijo mientras hacia lo mismo que Misty.-¡Madre mía! ¿Y ahora como me levanto yo de aquí? Si esto es estar como en una nube.

-Te lo dije.-Dijo chasqueando los dedos mientras se tumbaba boca arriba.

-Ya.-Respondió Ash tumbándose también boca arriba y girándose para mirar a Misty mientras esta sonreía.

-¿Sabes?.-Dijo llamando la atención de Ash.-Este sitio me encanta, llegar aquí ha sido como si todos mis problemas desapareciesen, no sé, es raro.

-Estar tan alejados de la gente es lo que tiene, cuando era pequeño mi madre me traía aquí a pasar el invierno.

-Pues muchas gracias por compartir este pequeño lugar conmigo.-Dijo Misty dándole un beso a Ash en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojase.

-Con que seas feliz, te llevaría a dar la vuelta al mundo si hiciese falta.

-No seas idiota anda.

-No lo soy, lo digo en serio.-Dijo convencido de lo que decía.-Y voy a hacer que estos días que pasemos aquí sean los mejores de nuestras vidas.

-¡Ay! ¡Si es que te tengo que querer!.-Dijo abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarle, y sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.-Esto…voy a preparar algo para cenar ¿vienes a ayudarme?.-Dijo separándose rápidamente de Ash

-Si si, voy un momento al baño y ahora mismo bajo a ayudarte.-Dijo Ash intentando aparentar que no había pasado nada.

-Va…vale pues voy abajo y te espero.-Dijo señalando la planta baja.

Misty se dirigió a la planta baja nerviosa sin saber como actuar, mientras que Ash se dirigió al cuarto de baño igual de nervioso, Pikachu se dio cuenta y le siguió para ver que le pasaba.

…

-Soy tonta, tonta tonta. ¿Por qué has hecho eso Misty?.-Se culpaba a sí misma.-Ahora Ash se pensará cosas raras sobre mí.

-¿Azu?.-Pregunto Azurill inclinando su cabeza.

-Azurill ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Azu azurill.

-Seguro que te preguntas que me pasa ¿no?

-Azu.-Asintió.

-Casi beso a Ash.-Confesó.

-¡Azu!.-Gritó sorprendido.

-¡No grites! Nos va a escuchar.

-Azurill…-Dijo con cara triste porque Misty le había regañado.

…

-¿Pero por qué todo me pasa a mí Pikachu?

-¿Pika?

-Estaba tan cerca y voy y me quedó quieto.-Dijo apretando sus puños.

-¡Pika pi!

-Sí, lo sé debería tener más coraje, pero cuando la he tenido tan cerca, no he sabido como reaccionar.-Abrió sus manos nuevamente pensando en que hacer.-Bueno voy abajo.

…

-Va a ser una cena de lo más incómoda.-Dijo Misty.

-¿Decías algo?.-Preguntó Ash que acababa de bajar.

-¿Yo? No, no nada, hablaba con Azurill.

-Ah vale, pensé que era a mí.

-Te equivocaste.-Dijo Misty sonriente.-Anda ayúdame a preparar la cena.

-Sí, voy.-Contestó Ash pensando aún en lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

Ash y Misty comenzaron a preparar la cena juntos, Misty parecía haber olvidado lo que había estado a punto de pasar, al parecer no le había dado la más mínima importancia, en cambio Ash estaba nervioso, era como si no estuviese allí, no hacía mas que darle vueltas a lo mismo constantemente, y no sabía como disimularlo.

Se sentaron a comer en la mesa, junto con Azurill y Pikachu, Misty intentaba entablar conversación con Ash, pero por alguna razón que ella desconocía, él no hacía más que permanecer en silencio cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad. Terminaron de comer y Misty se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba raro, así que decidió preguntarle mientras terminaban de recoger la mesa.

-¿Ash estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No sé, es que parece que no estés aquí, no hablas, quizás sean imaginaciones mías pero lo dudo.

-No, no me pasa nada, estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-¿Estabas pensando en lo de antes verdad?.-Preguntó Misty dejando a Ash sin palabras.-Ash venga, responde.

-No, estaba pensando en que no he llamado a mi madre para decirle que no estoy en el gimnasio, por si llama, se preocuparía.-Mintió.

-¿Solo era eso? Que susto.-Dijo aliviada.

-¿Por qué te pensabas que estaba pensando en lo de antes?.-Preguntó Ash para intentar sonsacarle.

-No sé, es que estás callado desde eso, por eso. Tampoco tenía mucha lógica porque no ha pasado nada y sólo somos amigos así que si hubiese pasado no tendría importancia.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Anda vamos a sentarnos al sofá.-Dijo dirigiéndose hacía el sofá mientras Ash la seguía.-Venga cuéntame sobre esa chica que te gustaba.

-¿Aún te acuerdas?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar? Venga cuenta, ¿Cómo es?.-Preguntaba emocionada.

-Pues es…es…Rubia y ya está.-Intentaba hacer tiempo para crearse una chica ficticia.

-¿Y ya esta? ¿Te has enamorado de una peluca?.-Preguntaba extrañada mientras se contenía la risa.

-No, hombre no, era broma.-Rió también nerviosamente.-Es pelirroja, de ojos aguamarina, algo más bajita que yo, tiene una sonrisa preciosa y realmente contagiosa.-Contestó finalmente.

-Vaya, se te ve muy enamorado de ella.-Dijo asombrada.-Seguro que es una chica con suerte.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! Si te viese con esa cara tan dulce que has puesto, mientras la definías, la tendrías a tus pies.-Sonrió feliz.

-Quizás, lo malo es que no se da cuenta con ninguna indirecta.-Dijo Ash mirando a Misty de reojo.

-¿No? Menuda ilusa. Si no lo pilla indirectamente, tal vez deberías decírselo directamente, o eso, o te pasarás toda la vida esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, debería hacerlo, pero es que cuando estoy con ella, nunca encuentro el momento adecuado, se me pasa el tiempo tan deprisa cuando estamos juntos que pierdo la noción del tiempo y me conformo con tenerla a mi lado.-Decía con una sonrisa de enamorado sobre su cara.

-¿Sabes que?

-¿Qué?

-Jamás pensé, que vería esta faceta tuya, es extraño y dulce a la vez. A ver si algún día me la presentas.

-Seguro que cuando la conozcas, te parecerá que la conoces desde siempre.-Dijo mirando a Misty a los ojos.

-Es tarde, vámonos a dormir.-Sugirió Misty.

-Sí, pero una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has visto el lago que había detrás de la casa?

-¿El lago congelado ese que parecía una pista de hielo?

-Sí, ese.

-Sí, lo vi ¿que pasa?.-Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues mañana vamos a ir a patinar

-¿En serio? Pero, pero yo nunca he patinado, me voy a matar.

-¿Te crees que yo sí sé patinar? He patinado un par de veces en mi vida.

-¡Pues ya has hecho más que yo! Si yo las pistas de hielo las he visto de lejos, siempre me ha dado miedo caerme.

-Con lo que te gusta a ti el agua, me cuesta creerlo.-Dijo Ash sorprendido.

-El agua, ¡pero no el hielo!

-¡Anda no seas miedica!.-Se burló.

-No lo soy, pero ahora no puedo dormir tranquila solo de pensar en lo de mañana.

-Sí va a ser divertido.

-No te digo que no, pero…

-Ni peros, ni nada, mañana vamos a ir a patinar.

-Bueno vale, pero tendrás a mano el número de teléfono de urgencias ¿no?

-Que sí.-Dijo mientras la empujaba hacia las escaleras haciendo que las subiese.-Relájate.

Ash y Misty se fueron a dormir cada uno a sus habitaciones. Ash observaba sonriente el techo de la habitación estando tumbado en la cama solo de pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad con la pelirroja que dormía en la habitación de en frente, por el contrario, Misty no podía pegar ojo pensando en el patinaje sobre hielo y en la de caídas que iba a tener, pero aún así, estaba muy emocionada.

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**naliaseleniti****: **Bieeen! espero que haya capitulos para disfrutar un poco! y oye, admiro tu capaciddad de publicar tan seguido, a mí no me da el tiempo! gracias!

**Ahora por fin vienen capítulos tranquilos, veremos a ver como se las apaña Ash para ir conquistando sutilmente a Misty hasta que se dé cuenta. Y sobre publicar seguido, mucho tiempo libre es lo que tengo jajaja**

**Red20: **Bueno, aviso primero. Como detesto cuando mis reviews no aparecen una vez los pongo aquí, la verdad detesto eso, espero que este si se vea, bueno, como va la historia, si que se pone muy interesante, me va gustando como va hiendo hasta ahora. Me agrada en parte, ya que el final fue un poco dramático, seguro que Ash y sus pokémon tendrán que lidiar con un grave asunto entre manos cuando descubran que Misty desapareció. Por otro lado, no esperaba que esto de la carta fuera así, porque el titulo dice que es carta sin dueño y no esperaba que tuviera "un nombre de remitente" puesto en la carta como tal. En todo caso, fue igual de bueno esto porque imagino que esperaba Dave a que ella viniera acompañado de su competencia, jeje. Pero bueno, a ver que pasa luego.

Por otro lado, en verdad no sé porque hay personas que cuando leen un fic, se ponen a dejar comentarios muy ofensivos, cuando uno es novato o apenas viene escribiendo, no es bueno simplemente llegar a molestarlos de más, es mejor animarlos, sí, a lo mejor hubo un par de errores, pero no hay que ir a los extremos por favor, yo igual cuando leí esto los note, pero no ando diciendo cosas así porque sí. Yo creo que haces tu mejor trabajo, que cosas como estas se escapen de tu vista, así que no creo que uno se deba de disgustar, y no creo que te debas preocupar, así que espero ver como estará el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos.

**Bueno, una vez más, me alegro mucho de que te guste como va el desarrollo de la historia, que muchas veces es improvisado, execpto en el último capítulo que he estado pensándolo desde hace varios días. Y al título del capítulo "carta sin dueño", pues no sabía muy bien que título ponerle, acabé poniendo ese porque quien lo enviaba no era el dueño que debía ser.**

**Referente a lo de los comentarios, yo no me los tomo de manera ofensiva, sino como un aviso de tener que mejorar y tener más en cuenta las cosas a la hora de escribir, de los errores se aprende ¿no? Jajajaja ^^**

**Guest****:** Por eso existe algo que se llama beta reader, que es alguien que se toma el trabajo de corregir, verificar cada capitulo antes de salga online. en la pagina hay muchos, podrias haber buscado alguno para evitar ese problema. puedo entender que se te pase el error de una palabra mal escrita, una tilde fuera de lugar, o algo así; pero el error de algo que tiene que ver con la trama es gravisimo!. y disculpa si te enojo mi comentario, trato de ser sincero con las cosas que leo.

**Hasta que lo leí en el comentario, desconocía lo que eran los "beta reader", más que nada ,porque llevo que poco más de una semana en estas páginas (sí he leído otros fics, pero nunca he publicado) de haberlo sabido, pues seguramente los habría tenido en cuenta. Pero ya tengo a alguien que se va a encargar de revisar cada capítulo antes de publicarlos para evitar errores. Respecto a un error grave, yo, sinceramente, no lo considero una falta grave, ni yo ni una amiga mía que es amante de la literatura, vamos creo que podría haber tenido faltas aún más graves, pero el hecho de no haber puesto quien preguntaba a quien el nombre de Dave, pues no lo veo una falta mayor. Y no te preocupes, no me molestan los comentarios, me los tomo de manera constructiva y una forma de mejorar a la hora de escribir.**

**Ladystar**: Vayaaaaaa que buena historia :)  
Me gusta mucho tu forma de escribir, como eh visto es tu primera historia y te digo tienes el don de la escritura, tal vez la trama no sea del todo excelente pero aun asi es buena, quiero ver como la terminas ;) de seguro nos trairas algunas cuantas sorpresas  
Nos leemos pronto :)

**¡Muchísimas gracias :D ! La verdad cuando empecé a escribir no pensé que habría tanta gente a la que le gustase mi forma de escribir o lo que escribiese. De verdad muchas gracias, me alegran mucho el día comentarios como este. Un beso ^^**


	11. Pista de patinaje

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, con esto de la Navidad he estado muy ocupada y sin tiempo, he podido escribir a duras penas este capítulo. No me ha dado tiempo a responder a los reviews, prometo que lo hare cuando tenga algo más de tiempo. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis. Un beso =D

**Capítulo 11. Pista de patinaje**

-Venga dormilona despierta.-Dijo Ash balanceando a Misty para que se despertase.

-Mmmm…déjame un rato más.-Dijo girándose.

-Ni hablar que después hará mas frío.

-Jo, ya voy.-Dijo perezosa.

-No ya voy no, ahora, vamos.-Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y sacándola de la cama.

-Eres cruel, ni dormir me dejas. ¿El resto de días que pasemos aquí me dejarás dormir no?.-Preguntó Misty frotándose los ojos.

-Ya veremos.

-¿Pero qué hora es?.-Preguntó.

-Las siete.

-¡¿Las siete?!.-Gritó.

-Sí, las siete. Venga baja que te he preparado el desayuno.

-¿En serio? Oh!, que detallista.-Dijo en tono dulce.-Me cambio y ahora bajo.

-Vale, te espero abajo, venga Azurill vente conmigo abajo.-Dijo Ash moviendo su mano para que Azurill le siguiese.

-¡Azu!.-Contestó feliz.

Antes de bajar, Misty se quitó el pijama y se puso unos pantalones largos, que abrigaban bastante, y una camiseta rosa. Se dirigió al baño a peinarse y se sentó un momento en una silla y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, cosa que era normal, porque Ash la había levantado a las siete de la mañana.

-Que raro Misty no baja.-Dijo Ash en voz alta.

-¿Pika?

-Voy a subir arriba a ver por qué tarda tanto.

Ash se dirigió nuevamente a las escaleras para subir a ver que había pasado. Estuvo tocando un buen rato la puerta del baño y llamándola, pero nadie contestaba, así que decidió entrar dentro.

-¡Misty!.-Gritó sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!.-Gritó también asustada.

-¿Se puede saber que haces durmiendo aquí sentada?

-¡Ostras! Me senté un momento y me he quedado dormida.-Dijo mirado a su alrededor extrañada.

-Anda sal.-Dijo señalando la salida.-No me voy hasta que no te vea bajar.-La regañó.

-Vale.-Dijo cabizbaja.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-Te perdonaré en cuanto lleguemos al lago y patinemos.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?.-Se giró bruscamente.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso te pensabas que era mentira?

-Pues sí, no sé, pensé que quedarse trasnochando te hacía decir tonterías, no sé.

-Ya ves que no.

-Pero no tenemos patines así que me temo que no podremos ir.-Dijo bajando las escaleras triunfante.

-¿Qué no? Me he traído un par de patines para mí y otros para ti, y de tu talla, que lo miré antes de comprarlos.

-¡Mierda!.-Dijo haciendo que su felicidad momentánea se desmoronase.-Madre mía, lo has controlado todo hasta el último detalle, como para escaparme.

-¡Hombre por supuesto! No he dejado escapar ni un detalle para este viaje.-Dijo Ash orgulloso.

-Ya veo ya.

Finalmente Misty bajó a la planta baja, y Ash y ella desayunaron juntos. Después Ash subió a su habitación a buscar un abrigo y también buscó el de Misty para bajárselo, guardó los patines en una mochila y salieron de la casa con dirección al lago.

El lago estaba totalmente congelado, había frente a él, un pequeño banco totalmente cubierto de nieve de la noche anterior, Ash se sentó y se puso los patines, y le dio a Misty los suyos para que se los pusiese.

-Venga Misty ¿a qué esperas?

-Es que me da miedo.

-Pero si no es tan difícil.-Dijo mientras se deslizaba por el hielo como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.-¿Lo ves?.-A continuación se cayó.

-Jaja.-Se reía Misty a carcajadas.-Ya veo que es muy fácil ¿no? Espero que si me caigo, lo haga con el mismo estilo que tú.-Dijo sin poder contener la risa.

-No te rías, que me he hecho daño.-Dijo intentando dar pena.

-Anda levanta y ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

-Voy.-Dijo Ash levantándose y dirigiéndose a Misty.

-¡Pika!

-¡Azu!

-¡Mira a esos dos!.-Exclamó Misty señalando a Pikachu y a Azurill que estaban patinando por el hielo como si de profesionales se tratase.

-Pues venga ponte de pie, y haces lo mismo que ellos.-La animó Ash.

-Voy, ¿pero no me sueltes eh?

-Que no, dame la mano, vamos.-Le tendió su mano para que Misty se sujetase.

-Ay que me caigo, me voy a caer. ¡No me sueltes!

-¡Que no te suelto! Pero si te pones nerviosa, si que te vas a dar de morros así que tranquilízate.

-¡No puedo! Es que las piernas se me separan.-Gritaba mientras Ash tiraba de ella para que intentase patinar.-¡PARA!.

-¿Pero por qué?.-Preguntó.

-Au.-Gritó Misty cayéndose de culo.-Te dije que pararas.-Decía mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

-Venga, vamos a intentarlo otra vez, que esta vez tendré más cuidado.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Vale, pero ayúdame a levantarme.-Le pidió Misty para ayudarla.

Ash se pasó toda la mañana intentando enseñar a Misty a patinar, mientras se caía constantemente y más de una vez Ash se caía también. El tiempo se les había pasado volando, entre risas y carcajadas. Había llegado el mediodía y se acercaba la hora de comer así que volvieron a casa.

-¡Pika pi!.-Exclamó mientras corría hacia la casa.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, mucho, la verdad no pensé que fuese tan entretenido, a pesar de todas las veces que me he caído.

-¿Y las que me he caído yo que?.-Dijo Ash mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de la casa para abrir la puerta.

-Hombre, si me caía yo, y estábamos agarrados de la mano es normal que te cayeses ¿no?.-Dijo en tono burla.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¿Preparamos la comida?

-Sí, voy a quitarme el abrigo y la preparamos.

-Vale, yo también.

Ash y Misty se pasaron toda la tarde charlando, riéndose y contando anécdotas del pasado cuando viajaban juntos. Cuando quisieron darse cuanta, ya era de noche, se había hecho muy tarde y Misty comenzó a bostezar de manera constante.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.-Dijo Misty.-Es tarde, ¿te vienes?

-Sube tú, ahora subo yo.

-Vale, buenas noches.-Se despidió Misty dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.-Respondió Ash mientras observaba a Misty subir las escaleras con Azurill.-Voy fuera Pikachu, quédate aquí.

Dijo saliendo del salón y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la pista de patinaje.


	12. Consecuencias de perderse en la noche

Bueno después de taaaanto tiempo sin colgar capítulos, y de las navidades que me han tenido absorbida y por eso no he colgado nada, os traigo aquí un nuevo capítulo. Creo que es el que más largo me ha salido hasta ahora, me ha ocupado 7 páginas del Word, y espero que lo disfrutéis después de tanto tiempo, y que vosotros también hayáis tenido unas felices fiestas. Al final de este capítulo no me ha dado tiempo a responder, porque quería colgar el cap cuanto antes, pero prometo responder en el próximo, y sin haceros esperar más, aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo que seguro que os gustará =D.

**Capítulo 12. Consecuencias de perderse en la noche**

Ash se dirigió, en mitad de la noche, a un banco que se encontraba situado cerca del lago helado en el que habían estado patinando horas antes.

Ash observaba el brillo de la luna que se reflejaba sobre este distraído, no sabía muy bien porque, se sentía muy relajado en aquel lugar, y por cada minuto que allí pasaba un antiguo recuerdo venía a su mente, y en cada uno de ellos, Misty, estaba presente.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo digo o no?.-Se preguntó Ash a sí mismo sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Tenía su cabeza repleta de dudas sobres si decirle o no a Misty lo que sentía por ella, tenía muchísimo miedo a que esta le rechazase, y cada día, a Ash, le costaba más dar el paso para decírselo.

-¿Y si se lo digo y se aleja de mi para siempre?.-Se preguntó mientras levantaba su cabeza y colocaba sus brazos detrás del banco, haciendo que la brisa moviese su pelo.

…

-Pika, pika pi.-Decía Pikachu intentando despertar a Misty.

-Mmm…-Dijo esta adormecida.-¿Qué quieres Pikachu?.-Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Pikachu, pika, pika pi.-Dijo haciendo gestos para que le siguiese.

-¿Quieres que te siga?.-Preguntó y a continuación Pikachu asintió.

Este le llevó a la habitación de Ash, para que viese que no estaba en la cama, lo que quería decir, que aún no había vuelto.

-¿Dónde está Ash?.-Preguntó mientras su rostro se tornaba preocupante.

-Pika…-Negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a buscarlo.-Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras apresurada.

Cogió un abrigo, se puso unas botas, cogió una llave de la casa y cerró la puerta mientras salía corriendo para buscar a Ash.

-¡Ash!.-Gritaba Misty.-¡¿Dónde estás?! No contesta…-Bajó el tono preocupada.-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Mmm, parece que hay alguien allí.-Dijo fijándose en un bulto que veía.

Misty empezó a correr a ver qué era lo que había visto, se acercó, y se colocó frente al banco. Era Ash, que al parecer se había quedado dormido en el banco.

-¡Ash despierta!.-Le decía Misty mientras le balanceaba para que se despertase.

-Mmm…-Dijo Ash entreabriendo los ojos.-No…No puedo moverme.-Dijo intentando levantarse pero tenía tanto frío, y tanto helor en su cuerpo, que sus extremidades se lo impedían.

-Estas helado.-Dijo mientras tocaba sus brazos para notar el frío.-Vamos dentro, apóyate en mí como puedas.

-No, no sé si podré.

-¿Prefieres morir congelado?.-Dijo mirándole con cara de preocupación.

-Ayúdame.-Dijo Ash intentando mover sus piernas para incorporarse.

Misty sujetó a Ash como pudo, había empezado a nevar, y debían darse prisa o acabarían allí mismo congelado. Con gran dificultad, lograron llegar a la casita. Misty tumbó a Ash en el sofá, le trajo ropa seca, le rodeó de mantas y encendió la chimenea para que Ash entrase en calor.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo más?.-Preguntó Misty en tono servicial.

-No, no, estoy bien.-Negó Ash.

-No me fio de ti. Voy a prepararte un chocolate caliente.-Insistió levantándose del sofá.

-Pero no hace falta.-Dijo extendiendo su mano para detenerla.

-Lo voy a preparar quieras o no.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Misty volvía con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Se sentó en el sofá y extendió una de las tazas para dársela a Ash.

-Gracias.-Agradeció.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, sí.-Asintió Ash.

-Menos mal.-Suspiró aliviada.-No te haces una idea del susto que me he llevado cuando Pikachu ha entrado en mi habitación y me ha despertado para decirme que no estabas.

-¿Tan preocupada estabas por mí?.-Sonrió pícaramente.

-Ehh… No, no seas tonto. Me asusté por Pikachu que no sabía dónde estabas.-Mintió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas.-Además, la cosa es, ¿qué hacías ahí fuera a estas horas?

-Pues…Pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿Y que estabas pensando para quedarte tan absorto y quedarte dormido con el frío que hacía ahí fuera?.-Le miró extrañada.

-Pues…-Colocó su mano en su cabeza pensando rápidamente que decir.-¡En si habrá alguna nueva región con nuevos pokemon y poder ir a ganar las medallas de gimnasio!.-Dijo con velocidad.

-¿En serio?.-Preguntó Misty extrañada.-Estamos tu y yo, aparte de Pikachu y Azurill, pasando un invierno agradable aquí, ¿y tú te pones a pensar en conseguir más medallas?.-Preguntó indignada.

-¿Y por qué no?.-Disimuló.

-Ah, no sé, tu sabrás.-Dijo levantándose del sofá.

-¿No te habrás enfadado no?.-Preguntó levantándose tras ellas.

-No.-Respondió de manera cortante.-Es que me ha entrado sueño y me voy a dormir.-Dijo mientras se alejaba de Ash y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¡Espera!.-La detuvo sujetando

-¿Qué quieres?.-Preguntó sin voltearse para mirar a Ash.

-Esto…Nada déjalo.

-Como quieras.-Dijo soltándose de la mano de Ash con brusquedad para continuar subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ash se quedó parado frente a las escaleras, mientras observaba como Misty las iba subiendo hasta desaparecer al girar para adentrarse en su habitación. Tras eso, bajo su cabeza, observando el frío y duro suelo, mientras poco a poco se iba poniendo de rodillas.

-¡JODER!.-Gritó golpeando el suelo fuertemente haciendo que su mano comenzase a sangrar.

…

**-**¡JODER!.-Escuchó Misty desde su habitación.

-¿Ese era Ash?.-Se preguntó preocupada.- Da igual, no importa, que haga lo que quiera.-Dijo dirigiéndose a su cama.-¿Por qué Ash? ¿A que estas esperando para decírmelo?

Tras esa frase Misty se metió en su cama, y se giró hacia la pared que tenía justo al lado de su cama, mientras seguía pensando en lo mismo, en Ash.

Y llegó la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de sol se manifestaron y Misty abrió sus ojos para enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Se dirigió a la planta baja para preparar algo para desayunar y pudo divisar a Ash en el sofá, que tenía un vendaje en la mano. Esta, le miro desconcertada, al no saber porque tenía la mano frágilmente vendada, ya que apenas la tenía bien atada, lo que hacía que pudiese desprenderse en cualquier momento.

-Ash.-Pronunció su nombre suavemente para despertarle.-Despierta Ash.

-¿Qué… que quieres?.-Le preguntó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

-¿Esto?.-Dijo levantando la mano en la cual llevaba el vendaje.-No es nada.

-Ash, no me digas que no es nada. Anoche no tenías nada en la mano, dímelo.

-¡Qué no es nada!.-Gritó.

-Muy bien, como quieras, ya veo que últimamente hablar contigo es imposible.-Dijo Misty levantándose.-Será mejor que recoja mis cosas y me vaya de aquí, no te hago ninguna falta aquí.

-Haz lo que quieras, si quieres irte, pues ¡vete!.-Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá y colocaba sus manos sobre sus piernas haciéndose el indiferente mientras en su interior mantenía una batalla sobre que poder hacer.

Misty subió a su habitación, para, tal y como había dicho, preparar sus cosas para marcharse de aquella casa que desde la noche anterior se había vuelto como una pesadilla. Se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Ash, había empezado a golpear la puerta para que esta le diese permiso para entrar y hablar con ella.

-Misty déjame entrar, por favor.-Suplicaba Ash desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me continúes gritando como hiciste anoche o como lo has hecho hace un momento? No hace falta.

-Déjame que te explique por favor.

-Está bien.-Dijo Misty apareciendo tras la puerta.-Esta es la última oportunidad para que me expliques que te pasa.-Concluyó permitiendo que Ash entrase en la habitación.-Ven siéntate.-Dijo haciendo gestos para que Ash, se sentase.

-Verás es que.-Se sentó sobre la cama.-Últimamente tengo la cabeza en otra parte, no hago más que darle vueltas a lo mismo.

-¿Pero a que le das vueltas?.-Dijo observándole con curiosidad.

-No te lo puedo decir aún, te prometo que tarde o temprano te lo diré pero no ahora.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No me obligues por favor, necesito tiempo.-Suplicó mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente.

-Está bien como quieras, cuando puedas, pues dímelo.

-Te juro que lo haré. Oye bajamos a desayunar.-Dijo levantándose de la cama y señalando hacia la parte baja de la casa.

-Sí, vamos, tengo hambre.-Asintió.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar y fue Misty esta vez quien preparó el desayuno. Preparo la base para algunas tortitas, y tres tipos diferentes de sirope, caramelo, chocolate y fresa, y alguna que otra taza de chocolate.

-¡Que bien huele!.-Exclamó Ash.

-¿Verdad? Pues aquí tienes sus tortitas.-Dijo extendiéndole un plato con tres o cuatro tortitas.-Y sobre la mesa te he dejado tres tipos de sirope distintos, para que elijas.-Señaló hacia la mesa.

-¡Oh! ¡Chocolate!.-Dijo agarrando el bote y apretándolo para cubrir las tortitas, tras esto, cortó un trozo y lo probó.-¡Madre mía! Están buenísimas.

-¿Te gustan?.-Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su plato de tortitas y una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Muchísimo. Me tienes que enseñar a hacerlas.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes si tenemos tiempo.-Sonrió Misty.

-Oye, hoy que no nieva, ¿te parece si damos una vuelta por aquí? Podemos hacer muñecos de nieves o algo.

-¿Y porque no nos quedamos hoy en esta casita y vemos la tele o algo? Es que después de lo de anoche, por el momento no tengo ganas de nada.

-Sí, está bien como quieras.-Respondió levantándose para lavar los platos del desayuno.

Y sin que se diesen cuenta ya había llegado la tarde, Ash se sentó en el sofá y Misty se sentó a su lado y conforme pasaban los minutos su cabeza se fue apoyando sobre el hombro de Ash. Encendieron la tele y estaban echando esas típicas películas de sábado por la tarde, donde el amor es el principal protagonista.

-A mí me gustaría tener un novio como ese.-Dijo Misty señalando al protagonista masculino de la película.

-¿Quieres un novio que te lleve a bailar esos bailes de salón que hacen que parezcas un pato mareado?

-Pero es tan romántico.-Dijo sujetando la manta que tenía sobre ella con suavidad.

-Pues no sé yo si soy de esos.-Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó Misty porque no sé había enterado.

-Pues que…No sé si yo quedarán de esos.-Mintió.

-¿Y porque no?.-Se levantó con cara de sorpresa.

-Hombre no sé. Dudo que a estas alturas la gente normal baile bailes de salón.

-¿A no?.-Dijo levantándose.-Pues venga, que vamos a bailar tú y yo.

-¿Ahora?.-Preguntó Ash perplejo.

-Sí, ahora ¿Por qué no?.-Preguntó con sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien.-Se levantó dudoso.

-Ven aquí.-Dijo Misty haciendo gestos para que Ash se acercase a ella.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues ahora, tienes que colocar esta mano.-Dijo sujetando la mano derecha de Ash.-Sobre mi cadera, y con esta otra, la entrelazas con mi mano.-Le explicó Misty extendiendo su mano para que ambas se entrelazaran lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojasen.-Y ahora yo, coloco esta mano sobre tu hombro.

-Vale, ¿y cómo se baila?

-Pues mira tú echas este pie hacia atrás, y yo coloco el mío en el hueco que tu dejas. Vamos a probar.

-¿Así?.- Preguntó.

-No, no. Hacia el lado no, el pie hacia atrás, así.-Dijo mostrándole como se hacía.-Venga ahora tú.

-¿Es así?

-Sí, sí. Muy bien, ahora yo pongo mi pie atrás y tú lo vuelves a poner como antes.

-Vale.-Pero antes de que Misty echase el pie hacía atrás, Ash se adelantó, lo que hizo que ambos cayesen al suelo riéndose a carcajadas, y Misty acabó sobre Ash.

-Oye.-Dijo Misty llamando la atención de Ash.

-¿Qué?

A continuación Misty presionó sus labios sobre los de Ash, haciendo que sus corazones se acelerasen al sentir el contacto del uno del otro.

-Lo, lo siento yo…-Dijo Misty levantándose.

-No hace falta que te disculpes.-Dijo Ash levantándose tras ella para volverla a besar.

Una vez estaban totalmente de pie, sin dejar de besar a Misty, Ash sujetó a la pelirroja para dirigirse al sofá donde ambos cayeron, literalmente sobre él. Encendieron la chimenea y continuaron.

Ash se acomodó sobre Misty, haciendo que esta quedase debajo de él. Ash comenzó a besar y darle pequeño mordiscos en el cuello haciendo que esta se estremeciera, lo que provocó que Misty le quitase la camiseta a Ash, lo que le permitió ver su torso al descubierto. Misty empezó a darle pequeño mordiscos en la oreja a Ash, y este comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Misty. Poco a poco ambos fueron desprendiéndose de sus prendas hasta quedarse únicamente en ropa interior. Y de repente, Ash se paró en seco.

-Oye tu antes ¿has…-Intentó preguntar y Misty negó con la cabeza.-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí. Todo lo que sea contigo, estaré segura.-Dejó de hablar para continuar besándole.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más entrecortada, y Ash finalmente se armó de valor e intentó desabrochar el sujetador de Misty con dificultar ya que nunca antes lo había hecho, pero después de unos segundos de tensión consiguió desabrocharlo. Ash se detuvo para observar el bonito cuerpo de la pelirroja, y sin darse cuenta empezó a repasar el cuerpo de la chica con la yema de sus dedos con extrema suavidad, como si estuviese tocando algo extremadamente delicado.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos no conservaban ni una sola prenda sobre sus cuerpos, y una vez más, Ash hizo un gesto para asegurarse de lo que ambos estaban a punto de hacer, y una vez más, Misty asintió. Ash se colocó sobre Misty, y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios, y empezó a ejercer presión sobre la joven. Misty comenzó a gemir debido al dolor que sentía, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho. Ante la cara de dolor de la joven, Ash se detuvo.

-¿Estas bien?.-Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, esto solo dolerá una vez.

-¿Seguro?

Y por tercera vez Misty asintió. Ash continuó ejerciendo presión sobre ella, y después de unos largos minutos, el dolor que Misty sentía, cesó, lo que hizo que todo fuese mucho más cómodo para ella. Misty comenzó a gemir cada vez más y más fuerte, lo que hacía que Ash cada vez se excitase más y finalmente ambos llegaron a la cumbre de placer que jamás habían sentido.

Tras esto, Ash dejó de estar sobre Misty, para tumbarse a su lado. Se arroparon con una manta y Ash comenzó a jugar con el pelo de la joven, que ahora se encontraba suelto.


End file.
